LoCk DoWn
by Yue Lian
Summary: It's a normal day at Domino High when a pair of armed psychos enter the picture. The school automatically commands a lockdown and unintentially pushes things along for an unlikely pair. SJ, YYY....RR! YAOI
1. Elephants and Giraffes

LocK DoWn 

By Blackmoonlight (tsuki)

Standard Disclaimers apply: all cute, hot and sexy YGO characters belong to Takahashi-sama…T.T;;

Warnings: ahem this story contains yaoi and Anzu bashing…pairings: S/J Y/YY …some other pairings later…I think…ENJOY and REVIEW!! =D

"………" speech

_blah_    thoughts

#######   scene change, time lapse, etc…

blahyami to hikari (through mind link)

/blah/ hikari to yami (through mind link)

****

Chapta One: Elephants and Giraffes… 

          It was a normal day at the Katsuya's residence, well, that is normal as in the fact that it's how nearly every morning starts. Jounouchi fell from his bed in a tangle of arms and legs as his bedroom door slammed open loudly revealing a threatening figure in the doorway holding a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing still in bed?!?!? Get your ass off the floor, I ain't gonna drive you to school today-I'm already late for work; you're gonna hafta run." With that, the door slammed back shut in the blonde's face as he struggled to untangle himself from the bed sheets that were wrapped tightly around his legs. As he managed to stand up with out tipping over onto his face, his foot hit a sharp object that had been hidden underneath a pile of dirty T-shirts. He grimaced as he thrust his hand down into the pile and fished out his alarm clock from the pile, he needed to do the laundry later. _Ooops…I guess I forgot I had one of these…_ He looked at the time displayed on it and blanched as he realized that he only had fifteen minutes to get dressed, eat, and run to school...which was around twelve minutes away…if he sprinted.

#########

          Yugi looked anxiously at the clock in the classroom and checked the door again. Where could the blonde be? The math teacher already hated him enough, he shouldn't add fuel to the burning hatred that she had for him…Yugi sighed as he heard the bell ring, signaling the start of the school day- Jounouchi was either sick or late- and the short boy had a feeling that it was the latter…The teacher burst into the room, carrying a thick pile of what looked like worksheets.

"G'morning class." Yugi winced as her high-pitched voice grated against his eardrums. It sounded like, well, nails against a blackboard and it was pure torture…

#########

Jou winced as he heard the bell toll in the school, tolling his failure and soon death; he had been so close too- that's what hurt the most. He hefted his schoolbag and decided that if he was already late, he might as well just take his time in walking to Geometry and catch his breath…he hated the teacher anyways. She was one of those people that you look at and immediately hate and wonder why they even exist. The answer to that question was simple- they exist to torture people and laugh at their suffering. Middle-aged and round, she wore her gray hair back in a strict bun and glared at students through her glasses, daring anyone to so much as yawn during her class…they get detention. Jou shuddered as he arrived in front of the door to hell…he had gotten detention with the lady more than enough for anyone in a lifetime. _I swear that bitch is out to get me, probably plotting my demise right now- along with that freak Kaiba._ Seto Kaiba, aka the bane of Jou's existence, was a favorite of Mrs. Yamasake, their geometry teacher. Katsuya would die before admitting that he admired the rich teen for his ability of keeping a poker face on at all times. It wasn't fair, Mrs. Yamasake fawned over him like every other teacher and girl in the school, even if he was coldest, uptight person ever brought to life in history- at least that's what Jou thought. _It isn't fair that he's good looking too…_ He blinked, that thought did not just cross his mind. Mentally snorting at himself and promising his brain pain if it happened again; he pushed open the door and braced himself for the usual verbal attack that came. _Kaiba is an ass and that's that…he's not a hot-_ he abruptly stopped his train of thought, lately his thoughts about the arrogant prick had been going whack. It didn't help the fact that his brain was already fried from the dreams he'd been getting…he was literally- pooped. Not to mention that he needed to focus all his concentration and energy on keeping a lid on his temper when the bitch started bashing his head in…he really hated detention…

The room was silent as Jou stepped slowly in smiling sheepishly at the concerned faces of his friends. Ryou, Honda, and Yugi stared back with looks that clearly read pity…and pain? Mrs. Yamasake slowly turned around as a nasty grin spread across her face, distorting her features into something out of a old horror flick. Jou shuddered involuntarily, _looks like today's lecture is going to be long and nasty…shit…I hate elephants…I really do!!_

"Katsuya! How nice of you to join us today…" The blonde backed away slowly, the sentence had been dripping with honey, and sarcasm… in fact it had enough sarcasm to cover a donut a mile wide…yum…Jou blinked. _Okay, either I'm going crazy or really hungry…_A sharp cough brought him out of his debate of his sanity once again and forced him to focus his attention on the short, angry woman in front of him.Maybe he should just run? She couldn't have figured out the nickname that he'd come up with for her…could she? Deciding stupidly to reply to her earlier statement he responded with something that was beyond stupid, totally demented, and devoid of any type of meaning.

"…Y-yeah…" Mrs. Yamasake narrowed her beady eyes at the cowering blonde and snapped; there was just something about the boy that ticked her off. It didn't help the boy that he always fought with her favorite student. Another thing that had her pissed today was that that student of hers hadn't shown up today and it had put a damper on her spirits… however fate was shining brightly in her favor today. Her least favorite had shown up…late.

"Stand up straight! Don't stutter when speaking to an elder. Why can't you be like Kaiba? He's always here on time-" Once started she just kept going on and on about what a success the CEO was and what a failure Jounouchi was compared to him, she had finally found her stress release and poured all her anger out towards the sweating boy. Tuning her out took a lot of concentration but the blonde had mastered it by now and could do it leisurely, Jou's gaze traveled through the room and found an empty seat behind his, next to the wall-- Kaiba's seat…he smirked smugly-for once, the immaculately perfect prick wasn't in class, probably skipped out. Sharp nails dug into his arm bringing him back to reality-today was not a happy day… "-Probably really sick today, the poor dear, but he still sends a note and his homework! I doubt that you even did your homework much less understood anything that was on it, you are blonde after all and-"

She stopped as she realized that the arm that she had been clutching was shaking in sloppily hidden rage. A low growl emitted from the blonde's throat as his brown eyes blazed with unbridled hate at the woman in front of him. His stomach had twisted and dropped as he heard the mention of his hair color, he was ready to snap. This time it was the teacher that backed down and cowered. She had obviously hit a nerve without realizing it when she mentioned his hair color and intellect…in a similar way that a certain someone in his life often did.

" You 'ucking Elephant! I ain't a stupid blonde MUTT!!!!!!" The last word was screamed at an octave higher than usual for the teen, causing all of the occupants of the class to cover their ears. Wrenching his arm away from the stunned teacher he turned and stalked out of the door muttering about how elephants shouldn't be allowed into schools and that 'itches were going ta burn. Obviously not seeing any point in remaining in a classroom with some lady that hated the hell out of him…and constantly reminded him of an annoying prick he'd left. The door slammed loudly and the walls of the classroom vibrated as a pile of papers on the edge of the teacher's desk fell to the floor from sudden gust of wind that came after the angry teen's departure. After another minute of absolute silence Mrs. Yamasake's mouth snapped shut.

"Well, someone's going through their time of the month-" She glared at the remainder of the class daring them to so much as move. She was going to work their asses off; she needed the stress release…and once again the victims were to be her students…

Yugi stared at the door worriedly; Jou-kun was in a lot of trouble now, neck high in fact... Not to mention the fact that the lady was going to go out of her way to torment the blonde for the remainder of the year, which was another month or so. Though, he had to admit, it really was quite funny when Jou mentioned the little something about elephants. Mrs. Yamasake's face had turned a dark purple and looked like she was going to pop any moment.

Aibou? What are you worried about?Yugi blinked in surprise.

/Yami! Nothing really- the usual…/ Yugi heard the ancient pharaoh sigh and snickered. Yami was always bored when he went to school after all he was all alone in the puzzle.

What did Jou-kun do now? I swear he enjoys getting in trouble.

/Ah…probably, though maybe the reason is because of Kaiba-kun/ The shorter boy could feel the pharaoh's surprise and confusion through their link.

Kaiba? What does he have to do with anything?

/……………/ Yami paused for a second and thought for a few minutes.

Nah…you think Jou-kun would commit suicide from Kaiba dissing him?

/Yami…you're hopeless./

But that's why you love me isn't that right, aibou?Yugi blushed.

/Hai, now let me pay attention to the elephant…/ He once again sensed Yami's confusion and quickly sent a message across to the pharaoh explaining the why for the nickname. The teen smiled along with the ancient spirit as he felt the pharaoh's amusement. A sharp stab of pain in his ribs jolted him out of his conversation with his alter ego. He turned around and looked questioningly at the white haired boy behind him. Ryou smiled amused at the blush that started across the shorter boy's face. It was obvious that something was going on between the pharaoh and the boy, the blush just made everything even more obvious.

"Look at the board." Ryou quickly hissed before settling back down in his seat.

Yugi looked up at the board and realized that there were around twenty-five problems scrawled onto it and the teacher was still going. He mentally groaned. She was taking her anger out on them…_NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!_

He pouted and started to copy the problems down- he didn't know it was possible to fit so many problems on a single blackboard…good thing Yami was good at geometry.

########

Jou kicked a random locker with his shoe and glared at it. It wasn't fair, Kaiba always managed to get his temper up no matter what. Even if the prick wasn't there he still managed to get the blonde riled up. _I mean, I spend hours trying to figure him out, I can't concentrate on tests because he sits behind me, I even loose sleep because of him!!!!!_ Jou paused and frowned. _Okay, he keeps me up at night? That does not sound right to me…Damn him!!!!!! He's freaking screwing my life up and I can't even return the favor!!_

Jou growled and stopped himself. He really was sounding like a mutt- _GGAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Seto's right! I'm turning into a mutt!!!_ He mentally slapped himself. _I'm not a dog, I'm not a dog…wait did I just say Seto? _He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he needed to see a doctor, he was arguing with himself and he was positive that it wasn't a healthy habit; especially if it was over the fact of being a dog or not. _I meant Kaiba! Kaiba dammit!! Damn him for being so tall…fuck'n giraffe… _ He stared blankly at the locker…it was a nice shade of silver with just a hint of blue in it…kinda like the Blue eyes White Dragon's scales…_Hey! That's Set-Kaiba's fave card!!! _ Jou slammed his fist into the random locker as he realized that his thoughts once again turned to the brunette._That's it! I'm going to the library; the librarian is nice to me…nicer than most people anyways. _

The blonde stumbled over a empty soda can and started to curse fluently at it. _I hate elephants and giraffes…URGHHH!!!!!! Damn them!!!! _

He quietly set his book bag down onto a desk; the library was totally empty-finally some peace!! A sign on the front desk had said something about the lady being on a break and being back in fifteen minutes…Jou yawned sleepily and sat down on the couch in the library, at least he could catch some z's in the meantime. As he closed his eyes, he felt himself relax into the soft fabric of the couch. _I wonder where Seto is? I meant Kaiba!!!! Yeah,,,Kaiba. Not that I care…I'm just bored to hell here-and going crazy…he's so weird, like complicated and shit… I should stop thinking about him; it's starting to sound like I'm obsessed over him or sumth-_ A sudden loud alarm blared loudly jolting him out of his thoughts. The intercom came on and the principle's voice shouted out of the speakers installed in the library.

"We have an armed intruder on campus, the doors will lock automatically in three seconds…please stay calm, the problem will be dealt with quickly." Jou felt his heart pumping rapidly as he heard the intercom click. He glanced nervously around him…armed intruder? Armed as in has sharp, shiny things? He exhaled slowly, and jumped as he heard the locks click on the doors leading in and out of the library. A few seconds later, the lights flickered and went out. He was locked in…alone in the dark, there were no windows in the library or any of the classrooms in fact; why couldn't he have just stayed home? He inhaled slowly and tried to calm his nerves, it was going to be okay…he wasn't going to die in this hellhole, not before he saw S-Kaiba again and pummeled his face in for…he didn't know what but hell, he just really wanted to beat the crap out of the CEO. 

#######

Yugi looked up in alarm and glanced at the empty seats around him in concern after he heard the principle's announcement. Jou was out there alone!!!! So was Ryou, the British boy had asked to go visit the bathroom a few minutes ago…he wasn't that worried about him though, Bakura was with him at all times and would never let any harm come to his aibou, the spirit was pretty possessive after all. Anzu was also out of class; she had gone to run an errand for the teacher…-ever the Teacher's Pet…a heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder and Yugi blinked in surprise as his eyes met sparkling crimson eyes.

"Yami! What are you doing out of the puzzle?" Yami shrugged, the way he figured it, there was no way the lady could teach class when the students were starting to hyperventilate from being locked in a dark room for an indeterminable time.

"I got bored…besides don't you like my company?" Yugi felt a blush start across his face as the taller boy lifted him onto his lap. He squirmed uncomfortably and finally gave in and stood up facing the spirit.

"Yugi…?" Yami looked up at the boy in confusion, he thought that it was comfortable on his lap. Yugi sighed and smiled.

"Since you want me to sit on your lap, I might as well be comfortable right?" He wrapped his arms around his yami's neck and straddled him, resting his head against the pharaoh's chest. "Yami, you think that Jou-kun's okay?"

"Hai, I think that Jou-kun and Ryou-kun are all fine…Anzu on the other hand-no offense but I really don't care…" Yugi giggled and pouted.

"Yami! That wasn't very nice of you! Though she can be a little annoying…" Yugi gasped as he realized that the pharaoh wasn't even listening but instead was concentrating on licking his neck.

He hissed softly. "Yami! Not here!" The only answer the blonde got was a kiss on the lips that quickly deepened as Yami's tongue deftly slipped in between Yugi's parted lips. Yugi gave up quickly and wrapped his arms tighter around the spirits neck- what the heck…might as well use the darkness to its full advantage…

#######

Kaiba massaged his temples; he had gotten a headache from the blaring alarm. _Damn intercoms, they're going to burn, each and every one of them…painfully, not that they can feel anything…_ He shut his laptop and glanced at his watch, he had been in the library for an hour already- he glared at the Aspirin bottle clutched tightly in his hand- it was empty, totally barren of the small pills, he'd forgotten that he used up the last pill when he had to work on an in class project with the mutt. Damn mutt had given him a headache that lasted for the entire day. _I'm starting to think like the dumb puppy too…_He had spent the entire class period trying to ignore the blonde and just get the project finished in peace- but no…the blonde mutt had kept on butting in, wanting to know what he was doing, insulting him endlessly, staring at him with the dark chocolate eyes… not that Seto cared, he always got the last laugh- no one could best him in the art of insulting people, though the eyes did unsettle him at times. _Ugh…my head feels like crap, I hope the librarian has some aspirin…she has to have some!!!_ The CEO banged the empty bottle down on the table and winced, it had sounded like a gunshot in the silence and his head couldn't take anymore of this crap after pulling an all nighter, it was going to blow.

########

Jou jumped as he heard a loud noise echo through the library. _ Relax Jou, that was just…sumthin…not a gunshot; the guy's not in the library…armed doesn't mean guns and oh shit!!!!_ Loud footsteps coming from behind him registered in his mind, his heard sprang to life and started to threaten to pop out of his chest. _Omigod! I'm going to die!!! Oh shit ohshitohshit!!!!!!!!_ He tried to run, but found himself paralyzed from fear like a deer in the headlights. The footsteps stopped behind him and the blonde felt a hand clamp down onto his shoulder. Screaming as loud as he can, he tried to turn around to face his opponent when he tripped over the couches edge, proving that he was a cursed klutz, which sent him hurtling straight into the intruder's arms. As the world swam around him, threatening to vanish at any second he made out a pair of cerulean orbs staring down at him in surprise and concern…a really familiar pair…

"S-seto?" Suddenly the room spun out of control and went pitch black as Jou did the most embarrassing thing in his life- he fainted.

TBC-

Tsuki: yay, chappie uno is done!!!! How was it? Should I continue??C'mon tell me!!!! holds up a moon pendant and starts swinging it slowly you're feeling sleepy… sleepy dammit, sleepy!!! =D

Readers: falls asleep

Tsuki: and when I count to three you will wake up, when you do you shall submit a review by clicking on the thingy majiger that says (submit Review) and write a review!!!

Readers: …;;;

Tsuki: one two three!!!!!

Konue: That only works if they can actually see you doing the pendant thing…U.U;;;

Tsuki: oh… n.n;;; well review anyways ppls!!! Onegai…? I'll give you cookies!! Also if you have any ideas tell me or you can always give me challenges!!! I wub 'em!!!! …but I love Hiei more!!!

Konue: that's irrelevant…-.-;;;

PS I'm really slow at updating though like once a month…but reviews might change that…hint,hint=P


	2. Aftermath

LocK DoWN

By Yue Lian

Standard Disclaimers Apply: all YGO characters belong to Takahashi-sama…and not to me…sadly…

First of all! Thanx to the following ppls fo reviewing!

Koorime: Thank you! beams

Fanficlunatic234: wow! I'm so honored! bows…then glomps

Rikainiel: yep…this story has no angst!!!

Kitty Neko: hope you like the new chappie!

Coely Carissa: Thanx for reviewing! .

Santurion2: well…I do have a sadistic streak in me…Lol JK Thank you!

Barbed Wire23: Lol I hope it is funny!

Reya Grey Wolf:beams wow… such praise!!!! Thank you!

Evil Chibi Malik: hee hee eats pixy stick and tries to catch the blue confetti Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! I feel soooo special

**Kumori Sakusha: Yay! Thank you I updated!!!…finally -.-;;;**

YL: Righty-o ppls!!! On wit da story!!!!!!! I need ideas though…so gimme some onegai?

Chapta Two: Aftermath

          Seto walked briskly in the direction of the front desk in the library, not bothering to soften the thumping noises his shoes made on the worn, blue carpet. As he rounded the last corner before the front desk, he caught what would have been an amusing sight if he didn't have a construction worker hammering on his skull- A certain blonde in his life was standing frozen in the middle of the room, with his back towards the CEO, seemingly paralyzed with paranoia.

Seto smirked and decided that it wouldn't be too bad if he just gave the mutt a tap on the shoulder, after all, nothing could possibly make his situation any worse than it was. Ignoring the bad feeling in his guts, he stopped behind the hyperventilating teen and clamped a hand heavily down onto the petrified boy's shoulder.

A loud scream erupted from the blonde's cavern like mouth as he started to flail his arms wildly in an ill attempt to defend himself, only succeeding in looking like a fool and tripping over his feet. Seto reached out to catch the falling teen by reflex as his head started throbbing insanely as the construction worker pulled out the jackhammer, each time it thumped, it felt like a thousand sharp razors were cutting through his brain tissue. _I knew it…I knew there was going to be some fucking consequence like this…_ The brunette moaned lightly as his head began to develop a rapid heartbeat. It seemed to him that the construction worker in his head had been replaced by a horde of mutts performing the River Dance on his raw brain.

 An answering moan from his arms distracted him from his current predicament and sent his attention back to the frightened, hyperventilating blonde.

A nasty grimace settled onto Kaiba's features as he realized that he had actually caught the other boy; he should have just let the damn mutt fall down and hopefully earn a few bruises that he deserved. After staring down at the dazed blonde he decided to take back any compliment that had been uttered mentally towards the stupid teen. Katsuya Jounouchi was a stupid mutt and a klutz to the fifth power. Why fifth? Because he liked the damn number.

"Urgh…" Seto looked down in concern despite himself and found unfocused chocolaty orbs staring up at him in confusion. Obviously, the mutt had gotten his breathing under control.

"S-Seto?"  Opening his mouth to reply rudely, the brunette was cut short as Jounouchi Katsuya immediately lost consciousness, his head falling against Kaiba's chest limply. Blinking at the mutt's peculiar behavior he realized that he had lost consciousness and stared around him in rising panic, Seto saw the librarian's sign on the door and cursed fluently, immediately forgetting about the fact that a certain blonde haired boy had just used his first name. He had no experience whatsoever with unconscious people- Mokuba had never fainted before, much less gotten sick to the point of passing out.

The librarian had gone out and they were locked in…for an indeterminable amount of time. Breathing deeply, lest he started to hyperventilate also, he shifted the blonde's weight in his arms and debated on whether to leave the mutt or actually carry it to the couch._ That psycho is going to burn too… nobody makes Seto Kaiba stay in a room with a mutt and gets away with it._

Sighing deeply as the blonde muttered something unconsciously about battling dragons and pizza, he resigned himself to his unlucky fate and hefted Katsuya's body over to the couch and threw him down on it. Seto winced as a particularly painful thump in his head reminded him of his own current state. _Stupid mutt… more like a bitch than anything…ugh… making my headache worse…_

Seto gracefully ignored the fact that he was the one that provoked the blonde to scream bloody murder. A particularly painful thump reminded him of the tap dancers currently occupying his head.

_urghh… about that aspirin…_ Seto dashed over to the librarian's desk abandoning all thoughts of his appearance and immediately started to ransack the sloppily kept drawers in a highly undignified fashion…good thing they didn't have locks…

##########

Outside on the campus a teen was giggling insanely as a second figure joined him. Both dressed in lavender sleeveless shirts and khaki pants, the two figures looked like they could have been twins, despite the fact that one was taller and tanner than the other. The second, paler figure rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the other's waist and slid a slender finger across the teen's lips.

"Malik…shuddap will you? It's time to have some fun…" The last word was uttered suggestively as he pushed himself closer to the other, pulling the darker boy against his hips tightly; the slightly darker figure smirked and bent his head to lick the smaller one's neck in response.

"Right…" Pulling away from each other they each slid out a pair of daggers from their boots and trekked across the campus in search of the first victim. It really was an eerie and mysterious sight for the few that were unlucky enough to witness it, sending trails of goose bumps across their skin.

A strong breeze swept across the school, sending sakura petals to swirl crazily around the two figures, their hair billowing around them and the sunlight reflecting sharply off of the smooth, metal blades in their hands, creating a suave image… straight from an old western movie.

"Malik will you stop it?!!!!! That's for later!"

However, Marik's indignant voice shattered that image and turned it into a disturbingly comical vision as the Egyptian tried to keep wandering hands from his rear…threatening to chop off various vital organs if the taller one didn't keep his hands to himself.

##########

Anzu shivered as a brittle wind whipped across her face. Yeah, she'd heard about the lock down- but really, how could two psychos harm her when she had love and friendship on her side? She could've sworn though that she had heard the wind whisper that her demise was nearing by every step she took...

But, then-she wasn't of the superstitious kind…she was more of the 'friendship and love saves all…roughly translated to Yami saves all' believer…

-a really big mistake on her part since she forgot that Yami wasn't there with her, to a certain pharaoh's relief. As she crossed into the small courtyard in the middle of the school she saw a vague outline of a couple under a small tree arguing. The girl huffed indignantly at the nerve of the duo and marched over towards them intending fully to give them a lecture on the importance of their friendship, trust, and most of all love.

Her shoes echoed sharply on the stone beneath her feet, creating a clicking noise that alerted the couple of her presence long before she had time to open her mouth.

Two familiar pairs of lavender eyes stared out at her as sadistic grins spread across the couple's faces. She shuddered involuntarily as she heard a silky voice utter her name in surprise and undisguised happiness…_shit…_

"Anzu…!"

A shiver went up her spine and suddenly she felt that her legs really couldn't support her weight anymore. Still staring into the strangely hypnotic gaze of the teen in front of her, she painfully sank to her knees as her teeth started to chatter against each other uncontrollably.

##########

Mrs. Yamasake marched over to the small closet in the back of the room and yanked the doors open, causing two figures to fall out, sprawled on top of each other. A sheepish looking Yugi looked up at her as he tried to sit up, straddling a disgruntled looking pharaoh in the process. The geometry teacher stared blindly at the two, before clearing her throat uncomfortably and asking in a hoarse voice, "Yugi…this is?"

Giggling nervously at the silent and generally stunned classroom, Yugi brushed himself off and pulled Yami to his feet, silently wishing that the earth beneath him would just open and swallow him up like at the end of a failed shadow duel.

"Um…my older brother, Yamasake-sama?"

"And what were you doing in the closet?" Yugi turned bright red and floundered for an answer. Saving Yugi from turning into a cherry, Yami smiled curtly at the rude woman in front of him, inclining his head to acknowledge the fact that he was Yugi's 'brother'.

"Making out quite nicely before you came. Just stepped onto second base if you know what I mean."

Yugi flushed an even darker red as all eyes trained on him and the proud pharaoh, boring holes into their figures. Whispers started around the room…

"oh my…!" a scandalized girl with curly red hair looked at them with teary eyes, her dreams and heart obviously shattered into a million shiny pieces on the floor.

"Incest? Damn!"

"Yugi's gay?"

The stunned teacher opened her mouth to reply but only succeeded into looking like a fish out of water before uttering two words, "Oh…my," and falling to the ground like a dead weight.

After a few minutes of silence the class erupted into chaos…Yugi and Yami were pulled off jammed tightly between two rabid looking girls. A pretty girl pursed her lips and started to tap her feet rapidly against her chair while staring at them in fascination. Smiling widely, she finally held out her hand and spoke.

"Hello! We're on the newspaper staff and-"

The girl next to her rolled her eyes and leaned forward as if about to share a confidential thought with the two trapped teens.

"What she means is that you two are absolutely hot together and please spill your guts out to us…" After a pause she added as an afterthought, "oh and please give me your opinions on bondage…"

The spiky haired teens tried to scoot away uncomfortably from what was apparently a group of insane, shounen ai fan girls only to find that they were trapped against a wall. Yami sighed when he realized that he had no escape route and sat down placing Yugi on his lap, trying to ignore the sighs that came from the girls and proceeded to tell their 'story' to the attentive girls after their swears of confidentiality.

##########

Jou glanced around him cautiously taking in the serene scenery surrounding him. Finally satisfied that there was no immediate danger to him he sat down on the smooth stone set in the middle of the small peaceful plain and closed his eyes, letting out all the tension and sores in his muscles. A sudden breeze tousled his blonde hair, running its ghostly fingers through them caressing each strand.

"Jou…" Jounouchi tensed up again at the voice behind him. A pair of hands traveled across his shoulders down to rest on his chest.

"Jou." The voice was more insistent, with an edge of annoyance to it. The blonde cringed and leaned back into the arms, tilting his head to look up at the voice's owner's face.

"Seto." He replied calmly, inwardly socking himself in the stomach for even replying, much less for using the brunette's name. But, it had come off his tongue so easily… sounding so intimate.

"Hm." A languid smile curved the CEO's lips as he leaned over Jounouchi's tilted head. A small voice in the blonde's head told him to move, but a glance into the cool blue pools of ice in Seto's face paralyzed him.

Jou gave a small involuntary gasp as he felt hands run over his chest, coming up to cradle his face, his eyes still locked with the brunette's, breathing raggedly as he saw Seto lean in and close his cerulean orbs. He moaned as he felt the other teen's lips graze his own, leaving him strangely dissatisfied. His hands reached up and pulled the brunette's face down again, burying his fingers into the soft silky strands. Jounouchi closed his eyes as his lips met Seto's firm lips again responding fervently to the brunette's hungry caresses, the rational part of him being rapidly buried underneath the piles of emotions he was experiencing.

Out of breath, Jounouchi pulled away from the arms breathing heavily, flushed, and opened his eyes to stare into the clear icy pools of azure, threatening to swallow him…to drown him in their depths, hiding his corpse in the deep caverns beneath…Jounouchi jerked as he was hit with a pain across his face-

"Whoa!" Jou sprang up from the couch breathing heavily the remnants of the dream still not completely dispersed, dancing in front of his eyes. His brown eyes flickered uncertainly at the person sitting next to him pupils dilating as he focused groggily on the face in front of his.

"Sssss-Kaiba!!!!!!!! Whada hells are you doing?"

Seto rolled his eyes at the other boy's antics and stood up from his seat next to the blonde. Stupid, ungrateful mutt… honestly! He was just checking to see what was wrong when the stupid bitch had started to moan in his sleep…Hmph, the pup should be groveling at his feet thanking him for waking him up.

Gods above! He'd noticed that the blonde was moaning like mad in his sleep and decided to go wake him at of a whim of good heart and this is what he got! Granted though his method of waking up wasn't gentle- so what if he slapped the mutt a few times?

"Hmph…" Seto grunted sitting back down at the desk next to the couch and resumed his earlier task of typing on his laptop.

Jounouchi looked at the CEO baffled by his response. _Whada hell crawled up his ass 'n died?_ As if sensing his thoughts the CEO whirled around in his chair to glare at him before swiveling back to face his computer screen. Jounouchi quickly decided not to ask.

Seto Kaiba… Jounouchi mulled in his head… rich snob… arrogant prick… swinish attitude… smart teacher's pet… amazing blue eyes… great kisse-

Jounouchi mentally froze as he went over the last two characteristics he'd listed for the CEO and immediately slapped himself… hard. Ignoring the bemused look the brunette sent over he delved deeper into his dream. He had been kissing Seto… no KAIBA!! He had enjoyed it. Immensely. He was NOT gay. NO WAY! Kaiba's eyes were ordinary, and that was NOT Kaiba in his dream… though he did recall saying his name…

Jounouchi cursed fluently at himself, immediately flushing at the stare the brunette sent over. Wait… Kaiba had been sitting next to him when he woke up…what if-?

The blonde blanched at a sudden notion and launched himself towards Kaiba's desk. He needed to know…

Kaiba looked up from the computer screen, raising an eyebrow elegantly as he waited for the mutt to talk. The stupid thing had stormed over to his desk in a whirlwind, slamming into the seat across from him. When it looked like he was going to be the one to start the talking he sighed and closed the laptop calmly in quick proficient moves.

"What? Cat got your tongue, mutt?" He sneered.

Jounouchi twitched slightly at the taunt and forced down his temper, he didn't want to blow things.

"Nah, just wondered if I were talking in my sleep is all…" He paused expectantly, waiting for Kaiba's response.

Seto smirked at the blonde. _Oh…I see, had a naughty dream did we? Fancy me thinking it was a nightmare… oh well… Maybe I can pass my time by leading you on…_

"And what if you were?" Jou paled noticeably and cleared his throat nervously. _Shit! The prick heard?_

"Aaah… nothing!" Jou paused to phrase his next question carefully, " So… what'd you hear?"

Seto rested his elbows on the desk and leaned across the desk so that his face was only inches away from the blonde, enjoying the way that the mutt was squirming in obvious discomfort.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out, isn't it?" he whispered huskily.

Jou felt himself flush and shivered at the brunette's voice. What the hell was wrong with him? Desperate to change the subject, he glanced away from the face in front of him and desperately sought a topic.

"So, where's the librarian?" Glancing back at the brunette he was surprised to see the blue eyes darken.

"She isn't here…"

"WHAT??!?!?!!" Jou had forgotten that the librarian had been on her break during the lockdown.

"We're alone." Seto replied shortly, his foul mood returning as he remembered who he was stuck with.

"oh…Are you sure?" Jounouchi asked, not sure he liked the idea of being isolated with the brunette.

"Yes…" Kaiba sighed, burying his face into his hands. He prayed that the headache wouldn't come back… He must've done _something_ to bring this sad fate onto himself…

"Positive?"

"Yes.."

"Absolutely positively sure?"

"YES!" Seto snarled angrily, glaring at the undaunted blonde in front of him, before going back to resting his head in his arms.

"Oh… so…what are you doing?"

"…"

"I'm bored… and hungry…"

Seto groaned in frustration and flung his pen at the talkative blonde, hitting him straight on the forehead.

"SHUT. UP."  Seto grated out, clenching his jaw. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for him, but after staying up all night, it was out of the question.

It was going to be a long, long, time before he could see daylight again and every second would be torture…he just knew it and could only pray that he could come out a sane man.

TBC?

Special thanks to peoples who reviewed:

Evil Chibi Malik

YL: So, ppls… what do you think? I didn't really like this chapter…rather pointless, ne? But whatever… please review!!!

Psst! holds up a basket of Yu Gi Oh goods, a Seto plushie sticking out

C'mon…Review!!!

Seto: so, pathetic resolving to bribery, you're worst than the mutt!

Jounouchi: twitch I can't believe I even kissed you even if it was a dream.

Seto: O.o kiss?  

Jou: Hmph… Please review!!! .


	3. Satanic Angels

LocK DoWN By Yue Lian 

Standard Disclaimers Apply: All YGO characters belong to Takahashi-Sama…

Warnings/Pairings: This fic contains Yaoi!!! Main: SetoJou, Sub: YamiYugi, Marik/Malik, RyouBakura(next chappie) and Anzu bashing….;;;

Thanx ta ppls fo review'n you've brightened up my dull, pathetic existence:

Voidsenshi: Thankies!!! I updated! Hope ya likes this chapta too….

Verdragon:gazes mournfully at the chains Er…I have to sleep here too?!  LOL, thankies for your review .

Rikainiel: beams thanks for reviewing… I liked that line too .;;;

Reya Grey Wolf: Lol, thanks for reviewing…and whatta ya mean experience? I don't have any… looks away slyly aheheheh…

Evil Chibi Malik: glomps Wheeee! Bondage!!!! ahem er… I mean, thaxnx for the pock and reviewing…chomps madly on pocky

Coley Carissa: here's another update!

Kitty Neko: thankies…hope ya like this one too…

Purple Dragon: Jou: whatta ya mean I'm crazy? waves a bunch of bunnies around like weapons YL: ahem… point taken .;;;

Santurion2: glomps sniff u didn't think that it was…that…pointless?

Fanficlunatic234: of course I mentioned you, like duh! Lol, I'm soo glad you like this story…keep read'n!!!

Kumori Sakusha: heheh…thankies and here's another update!!!

I wubs you all! glomps

A/N: Aloha! It's the third chappie!!! Yay!!!! Um… I'm not sure if this story has any plot so I'm srry if it doesn't…… Srry that I'm kinda late in updating…if you didn't notice then it's all good! . But, I'm probably not going to be updating until after June 11, 2004 I hafta study for my finals…yech… evil tests that decide if you flunk or not twitch

But, this whole chapta is gonna be based on the two main dudes!!! YAY!!

… I think? ENJOY! x

**Chapta Three: Satanic Angels** Jou threw himself backwards onto the couch and stared at the CEO exasperatedly. He was pretty sure by now that Kaiba was just bluffing, I mean, who would be able to take in the fact that another guy had a wet dream about you without slipping up? It was **Kaiba** he thought as rationally as he could under the circumstances, if he'd truly heard him then he shouldn't be sitting on the couch comfortably- he'd probably be pinned against the wall, with a gun barrel between his eyes… Locking his arms behind his head, he propped his feet up onto the side of the chair Kaiba was sitting in, disregarding the protesting grunt that came from the depths of the hunched over figure and continued to banish all sorts of intriguing feelings that popped up from the dark recesses of his mind from a random image of the CEO pinning him against the wall... with his arms above his head… blue eyes penetrating- 

Jou blinked and scowled at the offending air in front of his face-  gods… it was like he had a fetish for blue-eyes instead of skirts- unlike normal hormonal male teens. _That's not bad enough though… oh, no …it just _had_ to be friggin' Seto Kaiba's blue eyes…after all no one else's were quite as blue…_

"Gaaah…" Jou moaned loudly, banging the back of his head against the couch's frame, ignoring the disgruntled mumble from a certain figure slumped over awkwardly in a chair.

If it had been anyone besides Kaiba, Jou would have offered to move off of the couch to make space for the person to lie down on… but then and again, it **was** Kaiba. The blonde didn't want the brunette anywhere near him at the moment…

The stupid prick had nearly driven him to suicide, regardless of the fact that there were no shiny, pointy objects near, by pretending that he knew something and now had managed to get inside his head, manipulating his thought process. Wondering abstractedly if anyone had the power to hack into someone's mind and screw things up he shifted into a more comfortable position in the worn cushions, a small picture of a sneering Kaiba typing furiously on his laptop with a document that was titled  'Jou's thought processes.' A light sadistic echo of a laugh ran through his mind as the image faded- compliment of his…mind. The blonde sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the painted ceiling as he felt his brain go on overdrive. Gazing at the naked angels blankly he fumed silently, going over the various torture methods that could be applied towards the arrogant teen, throwing out all ideas that had handcuffs in them…for various reasons… 

He hated the sensation of being ignored more than anything, and that was the only response that Kaiba was dishing out. No matter what he said, the only response was a barely audible grunt. Stupid prick probably thought that a whole language could be based on grunts, what with the various tones of grunting serving as alphabets or something.

It really was rather rude, Jou finally decided.

But, then what had he expected? It was the cold, malicious bastard, Seto Kaiba with the amazingly clear blue eyes he was trying to converse with.

A slight stirring in his stomach made itself known, signaling that the blonde hadn't eaten in around twenty hours already… or something along those lines.

Narrowing his eyes at the heavenly seraphs his new target of rage, their images began to blur into something less than holy.

Jou shrank further into the cushions. _It's okay, man. They're just paintings…jus' color on walls,,, thas all._

Jou whimpered as the lights flickered briefly before shutting off and mentally asked what he'd done to piss God off, before acknowledging the fact that he'd forgotten the lights had come back on an hour ago… _Well, I guess that's what Serenity meant by, 'don't take things for granted…'_

Unable to tear his eyes away from the painted scene on the ceiling his eyes widened as the images appeared even more malicious in the new atmosphere of shadows. He could've sworn that one angel in particular was covered in blood…that appeared to be dripping off of the ceiling and onto the carpet directly beneath it. A shadow? Or a dark pool of liquid collecting on the old carpet?

He tried to burrow himself into the cushions as the figures in the painting began to grow horns and glow an un-heavenly crimson, their holy faces twisting into deranged sneers.

Finally giving up on all pretenses of courage and sending his ego to hell when the front most angel took on a pointed tail-completing the satanic ensemble, he launched himself across the room with a strangled cry and attached himself to Seto's slumped form.

"Gaaah!" Seto yelped jerking up as he felt an unspecified lump come in contact and cling onto his back.

"AHHHHH!" Jounouchi screamed back and buried his head into the folds of the back of Seto's jacket, digging his hands into the brunette's shoulder blades, terrified at the sudden sound.

Breathing deeply, to slow his heart down, Seto thumped his head back down onto the desk loudly, welcoming the burst of pain with his masochistic streak. That stupid mutt, what the hell was wrong with him now?

Reaching over his shoulders to pry the blonde's grip off of him, he only succeeded in causing Jounouchi to tighten his hold, winding his arms around the brunette's chest even more, digging into his back sharply with his forehead.

Jounouchi whimpered and tugged on the front of the CEO's jacket, as he lifted his head briefly to glance around wildly. He didn't care what the stupid prick thought any more- he just wanted out. Couldn't the brunette see that being trapped in here they were sitting ducks for the armed intruders? Not to mention the library was occupied by revengeful angels…

Making an irritated noise in the back of his throat, Seto stood up from his position at the desk and smoothly slipped his jacket off, ridding himself of the blonde's grip. Turning around to glare at the blonde he stopped as he spotted the look of pure terror stamped onto the other teen's face and settled for rolling his eyes before barking out, "Well? What the hell is wrong, **mutt**?"

Flinching at the brunette's loud, harsh tone, Jou inched closer to Kaiba, telling a voice in his head to go to Anubis…- like he didn't know that this was all so degrading to his ego? Just as he was about to bow down and beg shamelessly for Kaiba to get him out of there, a sudden crackling noise from the PA systems caused him to rocket into Kaiba's arms, burying his head once again into the fabric that the brunette wore, welcoming the safe feeling that flooded him when he came in contact with the CEO.

Much to his utter embarrassment, Kaiba patted the blonde's head uncertainly, uncomfortably reminded of the times that Mokuba had nightmares, waking him up in the middle of the night, insisting that a shadow monster was hiding under his bed, waiting to mince them all into little chunks of dripping carnage with the guts spraying across the bed sheets and eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling … or floor… depending on where your head landed of course...

Kaiba winced at his mind's choice of words. _Okay…so maybe he didn't describe it that way…but that's sure as hell what it translated into…_

"Make 'em go away!" Seto twitched as he heard what the teen had uttered deliriously. Make _who_ go away? He'd always known that the blonde was a _little _off in the head, but this was _extreme_. They were obviously **alone** in the library- the cause of his discomfort?

Frowning at the crackling noises that the PA System kept making he tried to loosen the mutt's vise like hold on him. He was done being nice, and the under nourishing 'nap' had given him a nice amount of energy back… he was after all used to all-nighters.

The system must be broken… he realized as his mind once again registered a fizzing sound from the general area of the speakers and made a mental note to have them removed then burned in a ritual bon-fire after they got out of the hell hole of a library.

Besides, hadn't enough time passed already for the 'armed intruders' to leave?

"Let GO, Mutt!!" Seto growled as he realized that the more he tried to physically get the blonde off, the tighter the grip got until the blonde had his arms wound tightly around his waist refusing to budge more than a millimeter- effectively cutting off his air supply, suffocating him.

In the back of his mind, he wondered randomly if this was all a ploy to kill him. He wouldn't put it beneath the mutt… after all nothing could be lower than the blonde.

"Make'm goes ways… t-they come'n ta gets me…" a forlorn, voice said from his chest region, followed by a rather loud, pathetic sniffle.

Rolling his eyes heavenward to meet the ceiling, he jumped a little as he realized that there was a mural painted up there… __

"Daamn…" he breathed as he slowly took in the masterpiece, forgetting about the weight on his chest. The depicted angels stared down at him with bloodlust shining clearly in their eyes.

Coming back down to earth after he'd stared at the painting for a long while, naturally hypnotized by the red ethereal glow that the seraphs had seemed to emit he suddenly felt more than a little apprehensive. Shuddering a bit after he'd torn his gaze from the 'fallen angels' as his mind had labeled them, he decided that it would be in his best interest to be nice to a certain blonde- after all it would be pretty pathetic if he died by suffocation in a **school** library…

Besides, he could always use this moment as blackmail after they got out. He smirked as he imagined the scene when the pharaoh and his brat, Yugi finds out that Jounouchi Katsuya, the ever-oh-so-brave-mutt, was scared of the dark and had clinged onto him of all people like a lifesaver in the middle of a tempest on the ocean.

In better spirits, he turned his attention down to the shivering and close to hyperventilating blonde.

"Pup, tell me what's wrong." He commanded, thumping lightly on the blonde's head with a closed fist for emphasis.

"Ow… I dun like da dark." Jou mumbled softly with his eyes squeezed shut- if he couldn't see the shadows, they weren't there and therefore couldn't get to him. It was really stupid, but his reasoning was that even the angels wouldn't attack Seto Kaiba…

_Who would have thought…the mutt doesn't like the dark…_ Seto thought sarcastically as his mind took in the piece of info, _I could never have guessed, dear, dear Jounouchi…_he finished scathingly.

Blinking at the endearment his wayward mind had supplied he shrugged it off and blamed it on the Aspirin he'd taken. After all, drugs were known to make a person a little 'off' in the cranium region…

Well, the darkness around could easily be fixed; he was willing to sacrifice his cell phone if it meant getting the blonde off of him, and a healthy supply of air again... He wasn't know for altruism but, hell this better get put down in the books…

Leaning back against the desk still supporting the extra weight attached to him, he fished through his briefcase for the small compact phone.

Finally, his fingers closed around the smooth metal object just as he felt his footing start to slip as his body started to tilt. Cursing fluently, he stopped and braced himself against the desktop still clutching the cell phone.

With Jou's unrelenting grip, he had no way of up righting himself- in fact; he wouldn't be able to move without the consequence of falling down onto the floor in an undignified heap or banging his head against the edge of the desk.

"Mutt, let go…" He commanded softly, trying to get the blonde to let go in order for him to regain his balance.

Jou responded in a way that completed surprised Kaiba- mistaking his command as an indication that he was about to leave, the blonde had vigorously shook his head keeping his eyes shut tightly against the dark, terrified that he was going to lose the warmth that the other boy's body had provided and tightened his hold on Kaiba before leaning in towards the other teen's body.

Kaiba panicked as he felt his elbows start to give- he was strong but he couldn't support his **and** the mutt's weight. Closing his eyes as he muttered a random prayer, he grasped the cell phone tightly and let go of the desk, his head barely missing the edge as he plummeted to the floor, with the blonde on top of him.

The CEO winced in agony as he felt his backside come in contact with the hard ground emphasized by the burst of pain near his tail bone… if there was so much as a bruise there… he was screwing the mutt's ass off. Kaiba blinked…**sueing…**_that's_ what he meant… whoops, slip of mind! He thought wryly and wondered if the librarian had substituted some illegal substance in the aspirin bottle instead of the actual pills…

Breathing as well as he could with another person on top of him, who amazingly had seemed ignorant of the fact that they were now sitting on the floor- well, Kaiba was- Jou was efficiently- in a sense- straddling the brunette's hips, his head still buried withing the folds of Kaiba's shirt.

Blushing at the sudden thought of what it would look like to another person he sat up sharply and tried to dislodge the blonde, once again failing miserably as Jounouchi had wound his legs around his waist as well, cocooning him into a suffocating, though warm embrace as the library was beginning to get chilly.

Seto slumped forward in defeat after a minute of trying to pry the mutt off, his arms hanging limply on either side of the blonde -having spent his small spurt of energy and rested his forehead onto the blonde's head. After all they were alone in the library and no one was around to take pictures for blackmail…

Smelling a scent of green apples, he surreptitiously sniffed the other teen's hair. _Yum… aaaaapppplessss…_ Kaiba thought happily and unconsciously licked his lips, a vision of a shirtless Jou munching on a green apple happily.

Jerking back from the blonde as he realized what had popped unbidden into his mind's eye, he took up the task of getting the blond off of him with a new vigor, fueled by horror and mortification.   

Slapping the blonde's face a couple of times when all else failed- he took great pleasure in doing that- he managed to get a slit of chocolate orbs to show and waved the cell phone in front of Jou's face, not sure if the blonde could see in the dark that well.

"Here, just turn it on." He said gruffly, handing it to the stunned blonde and he slipped out of the blonde's newly loose grasp easily. After successfully pushing Jou back onto the couch, he turned to go back to his desk when a timid voice piped up from behind him.

"Um… K-Kaiba? … C-could you stay next to me?"

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, his nice mood gone sour from a certain vision, he turned back to the teen on the couch and smirked, his arrogant mode kicking back in.

"What's this puppy? Can't get enough of me?" Jou flushed as the remnants of a recent dream flashed through his mind again.

"No!" he replied hotly, the glow from the cell phone making him paler than usual, covering up his blush. "I-I just want to make sure you don't sneak up on me…or sumthin' like that." He finished lamely.

Rolling his eyes Seto sneered at the teen. "Why don't you just say that you're afraid of the dark, mutt?"

"Am NOT!" Jou shouted indignantly, aghast at the thought of Kaiba knowing… not that he had made it obvious or anything… besides the mural on the ceiling had made it impossible to not react in a negative way

"Fine." Kaiba said coolly and walked back to the desk, bending down to pick up his previously discarded jacket, it was cold in the library and he'd grown accustomed to the blonde's warmth around him in the last few minutes- therefore, the air was giving him goose bumps, not to mention the fact that he was feeling the angels' gaze on every move he made…

Unwillingly he glanced up at the ceiling and flinched as he met an angels gaze head on, he could've sworn that the painting's eyes had widened with unsuppressed glee and a forked tongue had slipped out to lick drips of blood off of it's lips. The hair on the back of Kaiba's nape stood up as he once again ripped his gaze away from the morbid painting. Slipping a look at the pouting blonde on the couch he was tempted to go and sit next to him just for company sake… even a mutt is better than being alone…

_But…that means letting go of all your pride…_ a voice commented slyly in his head.

Seto set his jaw and started to trudge slowly towards the isolated table underneath a group of angels, he'd live…

_They're not going to hurt you…_he thought nervously, slightly ashamed that he was acting like Mokuba, _Paintings…just paintings… only paint…_ Seto grimaced as he sat down and continued to mentally chant the new mantra that he'd made. _Only paint…only paint…gods… only-_

"Alright Kaiba! I'm scared so please, **please** get your ass over here!!!!" Jou screamed from his frozen position on the couch, his eyes having wandered back up at the mural, there was no pride left him anymore... it'd all been drained out of him.

Needing no second invitation, Kaiba decided to let the chance of teasing the mutt pass and quickly strolled over to the couch eager to get away from isolation, forcing his eyes to stay on the ground before him… lest he started to imagine things again…

Jou bit his lips as he felt the other teen's weight plop down next to him on the couch, but that wasn't enough reassurance… after all when a blood-covered angel was leering maniacally at you nothing really was…

Groping on air for a few seconds, his hand finally came in contact with the CEO's jacket and tugged urgently on it, his eyes still trained on the unhinged angel. After all, who knew what would happen if his gaze left the creature for a split second? The thing was looking more and more three-dimensional by the second and was obviously seeking to bathe in blood and carnage galore… **their **blood and carnage…

When it was obvious that he'd caught the brunette's attention he pointed a shaky finger up at the angel and croaked out, "K-Kaiba…" trailing off, the most he could do was whimper softly.

Seto unwillingly looked up and froze as he felt a chill travel down his spine, they were sitting under the obvious leader of the 'fallen angels' Her wings looked bony and horns were **definitely** poking out from her distorted face, a forked tongue licking off blood from one hand as the other tightly gripped a pitchfork, a pointed tail lashing in the air behind her.

Breathe, Seto reminded himself as he stared into the bottomless orbs that made the angel's eyes… Breathe and everything will be fine… Forcing his voice to be steady, he forced Jou's head to stare down at the lit cell phone instead.

"She isn't real, Katsuya… J-Just look at the cell phone." Jounouchi glanced up at Seto's face surprise etched sharply in his features.

"…What?" Kaiba growled as he noticed the blonde's gaze on his face.

"You… called me Katsuya…" Jou said softly, forgetting the murderous angels above.

Seto furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the blonde hardly as he thought back to the previous moments… Kaiba winced as he realized that he really did call the blonde by his real name…

"No I didn't mutt… you were obviously delirious with fear."

Jou ignored the snide remark about his fear of dark and smiled widely at the CEO, not really knowing why he was so excited over the prick calling him 'Katsuya'

"You DID!" he exclaimed, bathing with satisfaction in the look of discomfort that had crossed the brunette's face. _Hah! The insufferable prick is uncomfortable!_ Jou snickered softly to himself, his cocky attitude coming back, _awww…poor Seto-weto… _

"Hmph." Seto grunted and rolled his face in the other direction, resting against the back of the couch.

"Shut up, like a good puppy and let me sleep…" He mumbled, his eyes drifting slowly shut. Obviously, being locked up with the blonde in the same room, had damaged some of his thinking skills- he just hoped it wasn't permanent.

TBC

YL: aheheheh… nnyaaaah…… 3,451 words…w/o the author notes… wow… I can really drag things out….;;;

NEwayz, Am I making Seto out of character? I really hope not…-.-;; 

I hate OOC-ness…Grrrrrrr……

Oh! A question for you ppls…what do you think dreams mean? Like, do you go for a scientific definition or a more spiritual one?

Just curious… aheheheheh looks sheepish

Thank you all you ppls that reviewed!!! I love 'emin fact I wanna print 'em out…hell, I'm gonna!! Passes out cookies and plushies Now review sum more 'n I'll get ya sum uv dis here doujinshis! waves a pile of various Doujins around wildly

Seto: --;; yech…full-on bribery…even _I_ don't sink that low…

YL: excuse me? Did I hear that you _wanted_ me to make you into a sex-slave in my upcoming ficcie?

Jou: Sex…slave? Blushes and turns beet red

Seto: O.o; Nope… I said you should give them…er… more… ah Stuff!!!!

Yl: hmm… STUFF……ponders over the obliqueness

Jou: C'mere, sexy slave of mine…

Seto: ……?!

YL: Please review! Wanders off mumbling 'stuuuffff'


	4. The Hunt is On

LoCK DowN

By Yue Lian

Standard Disclaimers Apply: Nyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…nyah umph ne? Nana-onsha!

                                                (urk…no own YGO? Nana-onsha!)

Warnings/Pairings…S/J, M/M, YY/Y…er…B/R in next chappie…and slash/yaoi…yada, yada…stuff like that…

YL: Wow! I got lotsa reviews!!! Yayayayayay!!!!!! Also…school's over!!!! Burn you stupid finals!!! Nyahahahahah!!!!!!! Oh……I'll try to update regularly but my big bro's coming home and he doesn't know that I'm beyond into slash/yaoi (we share a computer)… neither does my parents…and I want it to remain that way .;;;

It all must be done in secrecy I say! Secrecy!!!!!! ahem NEwAz…more cute, cuddly angel stuff and some Anzu torture…

Thankies fo all da ppls that reviewed! I love you guys!!!!! glomps and huggles to death, before scattering pocky all over the place

**Kumori Sakusha**: Thank yew!!! Nyahahahah!!! It's all in my demented and deranged yaoi infected mind!!glomps thanx fo review'n again!

**Killian**: they are… update here!!

**Katsuya Jounouchi:** Lol… I guess so! Srry I updated kinda late….;;

**Lilmatchgirl:** Yay! Thank ya fo reviewing!

**Rikainiel:** nods sagely ahh…Kaiba likes Jou…LOL…here's an update!!!

**Chaotic Demon:** I love your name…gets starry eyed chaos…demon…gore;

**Mandapandabug:**lol…seto-sex-slave com'n up! I love your idea…I'll work it in…sooner or later!!!!

**Synnah:** lol…sin, at least you like the angels!!!!! They're adorable!just don't spoil them too much…keep the raw meat to a minimum…JK, LOL

**ColeyCarissa:** Thanx so much fo reviewing again!

**Santurion2:** yay!!you answered da question!!! throws confetti and doujinshi all over S2, I luv you!!!! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Evil Chibi Marik**: Yayayay! You reviewed again!!!!!! I feel beyond loved!!! Waaiiii!!! Kawaii!!! snuggles the Jou puppy plushie ur so nice……you're pumping up my ego!!! **Beams**

**Macduff's Mistress:** Thankies fo reviewing! Here's an update!

**Love Shine Megami:** Yaya! I continued! Hopes ya likes this chapta as well!

**Meta Moon**: isn't it though…lol, thanx fo reviewing

**Reya Grey Wolf**: Lol…I pick da bunny!!!! pause yesh that's right I'm a sly bunny nods, sweatdropping err…whatta ya mean that's not an option? Lol, thankies so much for reviewing again!!!! I feel loved!!!!

**X-mas Gurl:** Update here!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Purple Dragon: **heheheh…more angels your way…but, don't worry you'll find out what's wrong soon!

**Amonae:** Lol, I got inspired by the boring things too- half an hour of sitting under a cramped table next to a guy that hates you is **not** funstuff… Update here!!!!

**Warning** this chapter is insane…but it does set the stage for some S/J action in the next chappie! .;; please excuse my demented thought processes…

Chapta Four: The Hunt is On 

Marik looked over at his muttering yami and grinned, before returning his attention to the shivering girl on her knees in front of them. Brushing a stray strand of blonde hair from his eyes, he strolled at a leisure pace over to Anzu and pulled at his dagger, making sure that the girl heard the metal scrape against the sheath.

"Hello, annoying girl…" Anzu shivered as she felt the cold edge slide against her jaw. Forcing herself to look up into the amused Egyptian's eyes she stuttered, "M-my friends will-"

"tsk, tsk, tsk… the pharaoh's not here right now… it's just you, me, and Malik… We'll have lots of fun, yes?" Anzu glared up at him, refusing to acknowledge the sinking feeling in her guts that he was right.

"Now… where's the pharaoh?" Marik said, emphasizing the importance of that question with a wave of his dagger. Anzu started to glare when she was suddenly facing a rather lethal dagger in between her eyes. She gulped and thought quickly- the library was supposedly empty… there she would kick the brat in the balls and escape with nary a scratch! Ignoring the obvious fact that Marik was stronger and faster than her by miles she nodded to her self mentally. She had the will of a woman and the power of her friend's love behind her she will prevail against all!!!!

She got up shakily despite her prep talk and collected the papers that she'd dropped before leading the two armed teens towards the other side of the school campus, they couldn't get mad at her if they didn't find Yami right? Besides, she still had Yami's protection no matter what… she thought firmly, stifling the rising panic in her. She had friend's… it was all going to be okay…

#############

Yami brushed Yugi's hair wearily as the flashes of cameras went off around them, from the lights going off you'd think that there was a horde of people around them when there only was two crazed girls. He looked at the 'bondage' crazed girl warily, half-expecting the 'journalist' to whip out a set of leather kinky get ups and demand that they wear it for a 'special photo take'. From what he'd seen so far refusal would be futile and she'd probably got to the extreme point of stripping them herself. He shuddered as he imagined some of the photos in certain people's hands…

Yugi nuzzled his face against Yami's shoulder, sensing his darker half's discomfort, before planting a small kiss on the neck.

/It's okay Yami… I don't think they're going to be sharing these photos…/  

Right…Yami thought back, his voice laced with skepticism. Yugi laughed softly and wound his arms tighter around his neck, scooting closer towards Yami. The pharaoh smiled softly and tightened his grip around the shorter boy's waist before burying his face into Yugi's spiky hair. He ignored the pause of flashing photography- it wasn't over…the girls were probably 'cherishing the moment.'

"Hey," Yami mumbled against the tri-colored hair. "You think we could take a nap on the table tops? I'm kind of tired…" Yugi opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a sharp squeal.

"OOOHHH! Moving it to the table tops!" the 'bondage girl' as both the teens had dubbed her nudged them in the sides as the other girl hurriedly moved to clear the desks of all studious objects.

Stopping to eye her handiwork, she muttered barely audible. "Must be our lucky day…kinky bastards…"

Yugi colored magnificently and refused to look at Yami's amused eyes.

/Well…at least Anzu isn't here…/ Yami sighed, his other half always looked towards the optimistic side…even if there was none.

Yeah…she'd be yelling at us that it isn't _proper_ to engage in _activities_ in a school classroom, and how _friends_ are supposed to tell _all_ including their sexual preferences and activities…Yami retorted, successfully muttering his reply.

/True… she wouldn't let us do anything…/ Yugi sighed and got off Yami's lap pulled the older boy to his feet, towards the desk, obliging the two girl's demands.

On that note…maybe Anzu won't be coming back anytime soon? Yami asked hopefully. Yugi rolled his eyes at his yami's question and sat down on the edge of the desk.

/Maybe…she's been gone a long time…/ Yami smiled, a glint surfacing in his crimson eyes as he gazed at the boy perched precariously on the desk.

Maybe, she went and got herself kidnapped by Marik and his yami again…He suggested.

/That'd be funny…/ Yugi sent back absently, shutting his eyes as his lips parted slightly. His mind was more focused on the way Yami was licking his neck and how the older teen always managed to make the rest of the world fade…1

###########

Jou glanced at the sleeping brunette and scowled. The CEO still managed to look elegant even when he was sprawled across the sofa. _Damn, prick…how can he fall asleep with carnivorous angels above us?_

Jou studied the brunette's features, excusing his actions with the thought of concentrating on an object besides the live mural above. He leaned forward, gripping the cell phone tightly and peered at the CEO's peaceful face interestedly. Sleep had erased all traces of the permanent sneer or smirk, leaving a rather vulnerable teen instead… Dark lashes rested gently against Seto's cheeks while his firm lips were parted slightly, breathing out every other few seconds.

In fact, if someone just walked in- they would have thought that the brunette was just some ordinary teen, catching some z's. Jou snickered, all thoughts of the angels above erased by the new perspective of Kaiba he'd just gained…if only he had a camera-

He paused and glanced down at the glowing metal object he held…then mentally cackled. Trust the prick to have the best cell-phone with the best photo images ever…

_Sweet! One picture of sleeping beauty comin' right up!_

 He snickered and knelt down in front of Seto, holding up the phone focusing on Kaiba's handsome face and quickly snapped a picture. The flash lit up the small space, illuminating the whole library for a split second. Jou blinked as spots of white danced around in his eyes and tried to focus on the face in front of his. Jou froze as the brunette's face scrunched up, wrinkling his nose cutely. _I did not just use da word cutely…I mean, Seto can only be hot-_

Jou cut himself off. It must be the lack of food that was getting to him…that and the lack of female contact in his life.

"Nnnnnnn… damn puppy." Jou paled and tensed himself, waiting for the CEO's crazed rant. Kaiba scrunched his face up even more and shifted uncomfortably against the couch's worn fabric, stopping when he had his head situated comfortably in the nook where the armrest meet the back of the couch.

Jou shifted his weight slightly, barely trusting himself to move in fear that the slightest creak would wake the lightly dozing teen up. After a couple of strained minutes where all that was heard was the steady breathing pattern of the brunette Jou, finally let out his breath entirely and grinned, his cheeky attitude back.

He waved the glowing cell phone in front of the teen's face and dangled its strap a few millimeters away from the peaceful CEO. He scooted closer towards the CEO and glared at him, feeling a weird urge to rant at him.

"Ya know what you prick?" he muttered darkly, swinging the cell phone's surface dangerously close to Kaiba's face. "You're one selfish bastard- first off, you take the majority of the couch, then ya travel off to a nice la-la land filled with goodness knows what and then ya leave me all alone with…with…" Jou's words dwindled into the darkness as he realized that the cell phone's constant light was now pulsing irregularly in his hands.

"Oh gawds…" he whispered as his fists clenched tightly against the metal and the fabric of his jeans. A chill traveled down his spine, a wave of goose bumps chasing after it. Jou stared at the cell phone's monitor disbelievingly as a small battery symbol appeared.

He swore underneath his breath as the monitor began to flicker at an alarming rate, growing dimmer by each passing second. The blonde scooted onto the couch and nudged the brunette softly with his hand, his eyes still focused on the dying device. Kaiba grunted and turned over onto his side, his back to the blonde, clearly not willing to wake up.

Jou froze as he thought he saw a laughing skull in the middle of the flickering monitor. _Ah…gawds…ohshit._ Jou felt his heart rate spring to life, his ears filled with the deafening silence as he watched the small circle of light around him grow smaller and smaller until after one last flicker of life, the monitor went blank.

The bookshelves around him seemed to creak, as they appeared to bend towards him, as if jeering at his unfortunate position. Jou felt fear surge through him in a colossal wave as he scrambled back onto the couch, curling up into a ball next to Kaiba's knees. The whole library was silent, the atmosphere filled with a hesitant air, as if it was waiting for something to happen.

A cold breeze swept across the teen's coiled body as he shivered, feeling icy fingers brush across his arms… _you're going to die soon…_ Jou squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the cell phone tightly as a warrior would do with his sword in the end. _Dieeee…you'll be meat on a pitchfork…_ the blonde whimpered as the light voice came again, swirling around him with the cold breeze and icy fingers.

A cackle resonated through the library and the walls bounced the sound back and forth, amplifying it. Jou reluctantly forced his eyes open and cast his frightened gaze towards the ceiling again, disregarding the constant screaming in the back of his head not to. The chocolate orbs widened as he realized that the angels were in the purest white- almost blinding to the eye and not a spec of blood was to be seen.

The obvious leader of the seraphs smiled benignly her outstretched hand, a gesture of invitation to the haven above. Kind brown eyes gazed down at the speechless blonde below, as if saying that all was well and it was time for him to go to a better place…

Jou slowly stood up, tilting his head to keep his gaze on the beautiful angels above him. The angel's brown eyes were hypnotic, lulling him into a sense of peace, chasing away all his feelings of fear and past memories of angels associated with blood. The mural glowed with a heavenly light that seemed to chase all the darkness away from the library- all except the small space that the blonde and Kaiba occupied.

Jounouchi frowned, he didn't want to stay in the dark- he wanted to go into the purifying light that chased all his worries away. His eyes still scanning the serene faces of the seraphs above he began to hesitantly raise his hand towards the angels' offered hands, frowning when he saw the metal object it still clutched.

_What's this?_ He glanced up questioning the angel's above him, oblivious to the worried glances that they had sent each other. The celestial beings shook their heads and seemed to motion for him to forget about it and continue his journey towards them. Shrugging his feelings of foreboding off he clambered onto the table clumsily and continued his arm's slow travel towards the mural's hand when something in the way that the head angel was smiling froze him. A memory swam past him as he saw a flash of blood- white robes stained crimson…bones… and cruel laughter rang through his head.

The head angel snarled impatiently and bared her teeth, showing sharp canines. Jou snatched his hand away from the outstretched hand of the angel and jumped off the table. The seraph seemed to flap its wings impatiently and its outstretched hand emphasized the command that it had spoken.

_Come._

Jou backed away slowly, shaking his head frantically blonde hair flying across his face. He had been so close to going… he felt another surge of fear pump through him as the angels rapidly transformed, their previous shining robes ragged and stained scarlet. The feathers on their pure wings fell off, turning raven as they did, revealing the jagged bones beneath. Jou let out a sob as pointed tails whipped out from behind their bodies along with pitchforks and battleaxes.

Jou froze as he felt the library vibrate with the unspoken anger of the corrupted angels at being thwarted of their next meal. Brandishing their weapons menacingly they once again seemed to be pushing their way out of the paint and surface into the 'real' world.

_Relax Jou…it's just some stupid painting by a Van Gogh wannabe…_ The blonde stood paralyzed as he watched the leader of the angel's crawl across the ceiling to him, her forked tongue slipping out to lick away the trickle of blood that was running down her face. Jou's mouth went dry with terror as she paused right above him, her scarlet eyes glowing eerily at him. Her body shined slightly looking as though she had rubbed oil over it…but Jou knew what it _really_ was. The seraph smirked down at him from her position on the ceiling and pointed her bloodied pitchfork down at him, a rivulet of the red liquid flowing down towards the tip to drip off onto him.

Jou jumped as he felt a drop land on his cheek…_wait…that's impossible…paintings aren't supposed to drip……_ Shakily, he reached a trembling hand up to touch the liquid. Sniffing it, the blonde couldn't detect any smell. _Heh…probably just water then…_ Just to be sure, he placed the liquid covered finger into his mouth.

Blanching, as his taste buds tasted a familiar coppery flavor he scrambled backwards towards the couch and jumped onto the sleeping brunette's chest, wrapping his arms around the other teen's neck tightly.

"Geh!" Kaiba's eyes snapped open, his heart thundering in his chest as he felt something heavy drop onto him from the sky above, crushing his chest. He fervently hoped that it was only the mutt, not bloodthirsty angels come to life.

Sighing with relief as he made out the shape of Jounouchi's head buried in his shoulder he made to sit up, only forced back down by the blonde. He rolled his eyes annoyed and was about to yell at the insolent brat when he sensed that something was wrong with the library's atmosphere. He felt his hair stand up as a breeze whipped by him.

_So…you're awake now pretty? _Seto glanced around wildly sitting up abruptly with the blonde still in his lap, his arms winding around the shaking boy for reassurance.

_Oooh…protecting your boyfriend now are you?_ The voice taunted as a biting wind swept across the library, scattering the various papers on the librarian's desk into the air, forming ghostly shapes in the darkened room. Seto shivered, for once glad that the blonde was in his arms. Last time he checked the library didn't have any windows…or air vents.

His arms tightened involuntarily around Jou's waist as he felt something drip onto his bare arm. Craning his head around Jounouchi's head he peered at the dark liquid, sniffing it cautiously, he freed that arm and licked the drop of fluid.

Seto grimaced and pulled a face as a metallic taste filled his mouth. _No…way. No way in fuc-_

He reluctantly looked up towards the deranged mural, feeling a magnetic pull drawing his eyes towards it against his will. Red eyes gleamed down at him maliciously. Seto swallowed thickly, unable to move underneath the hypnotic glare, as a sardonic voice in is head appeared. _Um… hello there…_

Another drip on his arm brought him out of his lethargy and he hauled the blonde into his arms, bridal style and dashed towards the back of the library, random thoughts flitting through the back of his mind…_ I wonder if I can sue the mutt for having to carry him? He's pretty light… wonder if the demonic angels have caught up with me?_

The CEO made a huge mistake as curiosity got the best of him …he looked back.

The angel snarled and pulled out its pitchfork that was resting in the spot that he'd just been reclining in and gave chase after them on all fours, creating the illusion of a mutant leopard garbed in bloody rags. A howl sent chills down Seto's back as he flew around a shelf, narrowly dodging a thrown lance.

The seraphs all dropped down from the ceiling, following their Master's example faithfully and began to gallop after the running teen and companion their bloody hands and feet slapping against the carpet loudly. Seto swore fluently as he dove into the maintenance closet, slamming the door shut and locking it twice. A split second later he heard the satisfying crunch against the door as the celestial beings slammed into it… hopefully accidentally spearing themselves…

His satisfaction was short-lived when a pitchfork stabbed through the thin wood door, leaving four large holes. His blood chilled as he heard the snarls of satisfaction from the other side. Banging on the side of the wall in frustration with his head, his arms still occupied by a sniffling blonde he blinked in surprise as a trap door sprang up beneath them. Without a second thought, he threw the blonde onto the floor and pried up the heavy cement slab, grunting with the effort. Dragging the blonde across the floor towards the opening, he slid down the opening cautiously, letting out breath of relief as he felt his toes come in contact with a ledge, he quickly dragged the blonde in next to him, fastening the lock on the trap door just as the door flew apart in splinters. Huddling down next to the petrified teen he took Jounouchi back into his arms, fighting down the snide voice in his head… _he _didn't want to, but the blonde really needed comfort now.

_Since when did you care?_ Seto scowled at the voice in his head. _I don't._

_Sure…that makes a lot of sense oh great Kaiba. _Kaiba slumped his shoulders in defeat and buried his face into the blonde's apple scented hair. Nothing made sense in this world anymore. Paintings came to life and tried to kill you for lunch, while he was feeling sorry for a stupid mutt. "I'm going insane." He muttered against Jounouchi's strands of hair and was surprised to feel a comforting squeeze around his waist.

_You can't go__insane if you already are…_ Kaiba was about to retort when he felt the ledge beneath him shake from the impacts against the door on top, dust scattering on them through the slits. Feeling Jou tighten his grip around his waist, he absently rubbed a hand across the blonde's back in a comforting pattern, pointedly keeping his mind blank on all distracting sensations as a chilling thought made itself known in his mind.

The creatures were trying to break through the cement…and they were pretty close.

TBC

1- yeah…ok that line was waaaaay too cheesy…

A/N: Yeah…I'm getting off topic here…glares at the muse you've been giving me way too many weird stuff!!! It's Romance/Humor dammit!!! bashes self on the head I'm so soooooo sorry!!!!!

YL: -.-;;; geh… life's a bitch and death's a whore………

Konue: depressed much?

YL: -.- neh…I shall conquer my fear of heights when I plummet to the ground from a seven story building……

Konue: Your goals never cease to amaze me…

YL: ch…… gazes around um…please review…… and if you have Yahoo IM please add me to your buddy list!!! I'm lonely person!!!! Sniff angelicdemon16


	5. Bathrooms and Voices

**LoCK DowN**

By Yue Lian

Standard Disclaimers apply: All YGO characters belong to Takahashi-sama

Warnings/Pairings: This fic contains Slash, Yaoi, Shounen ai…and whatever else meaning boyboy

Hm…SetoJou YugiYami MarikMalik…BakuraRyou…

A/N: Thank you ppls fo reviewing! Srry if the angels are starting to creep you guys out…. The next chapter has the explanation and probably the last you'll see of them… I can't help it…I'm gonna miss them…T.T

I'm so srry for the delay in posting this chapter! Between a snoopy brother, writers block and unstable emotions I couldn't get any done ; Ironically I write more when school starts!

This Chapter is dedicated to all u ppl that have reviewed and supported me throughout the whole fic! U guys make me feel so loved… T.T

**Amonae**- ****smiles sheepishly at her aheh…srry for the wait? .;;; Thankies so much for ur review!! I loved it- we shall go conquer the squirrels together!! –sweats- er…yeah ; hope u enjoy this chappie.

Sinnah- Thank ya soooo much for reviewing again. –glomps- u like the angels!!! 

**Kumori Sakusha**- thank u so much!!! –huggles- most people just say my imagination is demented…active is so much better! –gets emotional- XD

**Anonymous Bunny-** -blushes- thank you! I hope u like this chapta too! –picks up the YGO plushies reverently-

**Santurion2-** u liked the chapter!!! Yaayayayay!!!! . -so excited- I love ur reviews! Hope ya like this chapta!!

**Mandapandabug-** awww…ur so sweet!! –glomps- Thankies fo reviewing!!! I'm so glad that line wasn't…that chessy ;

**X-mas gurl-** sorry this is confusing you…my stories tend to take it's own path -hands her a plushie- wow, ur guess is really close!

**Joey baby-** -sweatdrop- erm…I'm srry for creeping you out! –hands a plushie over- at least part of ur guess is right!!! -huggles- I hope u like this chapta better.

**Katsuya Jounouchi-** lol, -rolls on floor laughing- I love ur reaction ; I hope you like this chapta too ;

**Animefighter6-** the paintings tend to come alive every once a while…-sweatdrops-Thankies fo reviewing…

**Chaotic Demon-** it's a wunnerful penname…; enjoy the chapter..

**Reya Grey Wolf-** thanks for reviewing! –cooes at the oscar and cuddles the plushies- I feel sooo loved

**Purple Dragon-** the angels are going to go in the next chapter…srry u don't like 'em..;

**Evil Chibi Malik-** -squeals and glomps ECM- I love ur reviews sooooo much!!!! Heheh! There's finally B/R in this chapta…hope I don't disappoint ya!!! ;

**Sei Kou Ki-** lol, srry for the wait, thanks for reviewing…ya never now if angels are bad….

**Love Shine Megami- **lol, send me the lyrics and I'll put it in! Thank you for the advice! I hope I stopped using 'blonde and Ceo' so much ;;;

**Meta Moon**-lol, maybe in the next chapter . hope you like this chapter!!

Chapter Five: Bathrooms and Voices 

Bakura was not happy. In fact, he doubted that anyone would be when locked in a filthy, rancid bathroom with no sort of entertainment whatsoever. A normal, sane person would have taken one cursory look at the sad state the facility was in and have instantly sent it to the darkest region of the shadow realm. It was quite distressing…

Now, Bakura had know for a while that his hikari was slightly more eccentric than normal, but today Ryou had proved to his yami that 'slightly' went a long way… It wasn't like Bakura didn't love Ryou's idiosyncrasies and aberrations…it was more like…

Who could clean a bathroom when there were no lights on?

Bakura shifted uncomfortably in his cross-legged position on newly sparkling white tile and let out a loud, uncharacteristic sigh, bowing his head over his legs.

Stuck alone together in a place for an indeterminable amount of time and what did his hikari come up with to pass the hours?

The ancient tomb robber scrunched his nose up and sneezed loudly as a sharp lime scent filled the already heavily scented air, signaling that another burst of chemicals had been sprayed on some surface or other.

Of all the scents that the stupid humans who invented cleaning products could come up with they came up with the two scents that Bakura utterly abhorred and itched to send to the shadow realm.

Letting out a groan, frustrated with the way things were shaping up to be Bakura tilted his head back and banged it firmly against the wall continuously. Not pausing in his task of an attempt to amuse himself- since Ryou was currently preoccupied, Bakura considered his options.

Truthfully, he was more than a bit put off with Ryou's decision to clean a bathroom when there he was, standing in all his sexy glory in front of him. It was a rather egotistic thought and perhaps a tad bit narcissist of him, but he really hoped that he was more attractive than the filth covered inanimate objects receiving all of Ryou's attention.

Bakura ceased bashing the back of his head in and stared balefully at a stall door. He was positive that even the pharaoh's brat would have come up with a more…entertaining way of passing the minutes than stuffing toilet brushes down toilets and scrubbing the floor until it was pristine. But, then again- he wasn't doing much to change the direction things were going.

Musing to himself, the tomb robber cast around in his head for a sentence that would… he mentally shrugged, …get him some action, to put it bluntly.

Drawing up his knees from their previous crossed position, he rested his chin on them and squinted thoughtfully at a point in the air infused with suffocating substances. _How about…'since you deflowered the toilets, why don't you do me too?'_

Bakura winced as soon as he finished the thought. _Where the hell did that come from? Besides…I'm not a virgin anymore and I'm the seme- most of the time!!!_

Blaming it on the toxic fumes whirling about his head, he racked his brain for another choice, staring blankly off into space again. Strangely all that he thought of referred at one point or another to acts of cleaning a bathroom… It was more than a little disturbing.

The Egyptian squeezed his eyes shut and began to mutter random phrases that flitted across his mind.

However as the moments passed he managed to ascertain only one thing- he was getting hornier by the second.

Ryou flashed a smile at his reflection in the streak-free mirror plastered on the wall in front as he dried his hands. The bathroom was in such a state of cleanness that Ryou seriously doubted that it had ever been this unblemished since the day it was built. After a few seconds of surveying the products of his toil he turned to ask his yami's opinion, the words dying in his throat as he caught sight of an extremely distressed Bakura mumbling softly in a corner pulling at his hair. _And he still manages to look extremely sexy…_ Ryou thought bemusedly. _Well, at least the place is now disinfected…_

Pausing his thoughts, Ryou took the moment to gaze adoringly at his yami unintentionally picking up some of the words tumbling from Bakura's parted lips.

"No? …Or how about…'since you're done, why don't you give me a lap dance while I'm sitting on your…erm…extremely clean…tile floor!'…Argh!!!"

Ryou stifled his laughter as he watched Bakura bang against his head with a tightly balled fist. His yami was such a hornball…and Ryou loved him the more for it.

Slipping off his shoes and socks in a fluid motion he made a few adjustments to his appearance before softly padding to a stop in front of Bakura's bent over form.

"Hey, sexy."

Bakura froze and slowly glanced up, feeling his breath catch as Ryou smiled seductively down at him, a slender hand resting lightly on jeans that were riding hazardously low on his hips, exposing smooth, unmarred porcelain-like skin.

Lost for words, Bakura opened his mouth and snapped it back shut again, not sure of what could be said. However, Ryou didn't seem to be waiting for a response, straddling Bakura's hips smoothly he wrapped his arms around the speechless teen's neck.

Pressing his forehead against Bakura's so that he could stare into the dark pools of burgundy, Ryou smiled languorously at him. Toying with the darker teen's hair, he whispered softly, "…care for a lap dance?"

Bakura shivered as he felt Ryou shifting slightly against his groin, planting kisses softly down his jaw line, stopping to lick teasingly at his collarbone. Jolting out of his brief immobility, Bakura wound his arms around Ryou's waist, pulling him closer. A moan escaped his parted lips in protest as he felt Ryou lean away from him, he cracked open his eyes to see his hikari stripping out of his shirt slowly, unfastening it button by button smirking down at him.

Bakura tilted his head forward, his tongue flickering out to lick teasingly at a newly exposed nipple, reveling in the soft mewl Ryou let out. Reaching a hand up, he pulled Ryou's head down, planting a kiss at the base of his neck, before traveling up a little to lick his earlobe, nipping it slightly. Feeling his breath hitch before his heart sped up as Ryou slipped cool hands into his shirt, he turned his head to-

Bakura blinked, disoriented as he was shoved back roughly against the wall, wincing from the abrupt contact of cold against his bare skin.

"Hey…I'm giving a lap dance here…" Ryou whispered breathlessly in a voice that suggested that Bakura should just sit back and enjoy the show and all that came with it.

Bakura stared up at Ryou, stunned, licking his lips reflexively. There was just something so wrong with someone as pure and innocent as Ryou being seductive that it was more than sexy…

#############

There comes a time in a person's life where rationality and reason fly out the window in your mind. The only thing left is the fact that you want, need, and must have comfort and warmth. Jou buried his face deeper into the soft folds of Seto's shirt and tightened his grip around his waist.

Apparently, that's what the blonde was going through. He shuddered as he felt the pounding above his head grow even more frenzied, the creature's voices rising with excitement mingling with the steady stream of curses Kaiba was uttering loudly.

Jounouchi moaned quietly, pressing himself closer to the brunette and the warmth that was radiating off of him.

Evidently, times like this was also the best for accepting and coping with the nasty little truths that you hide from yourself. Jou squeezed his eyes shut tighter, and gripped Kaiba around the waist with all the strength that he had.

So, he enjoyed the warmth that the blue-eyed prick gave off, that was only because of the predicament they were in…he was sure that he'd be gripping Anzu the same way if it was her instead of Kaiba… Though, Seto was a lot prettier, Jou admitted reluctantly, settling his head onto Kaiba's chest and allowed the steady beat of Kaiba's heart to calm him.

Katsuya snickered softly into Kaiba's chest, momentarily forgetting about his surroundings. That was the perfect word for Seto…_pretty…_ Jou shook with silent laughter against Kaiba, conjuring a picture of the aforementioned teen applying makeup in front of a vanity mirror set with light bulbs and rhinestones.

"Pup?" Jou stopped laughing abruptly as he felt Kaiba's hands run through his hair uneasily before continuing to rub his back comfortingly. _Pup_… he reflected silently. _Puppy…mutt…_ He realized that he'd never really been offended when Kaiba called him those names… a part of him had cherished it- only Seto ever called him those names and sometimes…just sometimes the brunette would say it like a nickname instead of an insult, like now. A small smile spread across the blonde's face as an unexpected sense of peace settled over him. Jou rubbed his head against the slightly older teen's neck, fighting the urge to pace a kiss on the smooth skin, before resting it against Kaiba's chest again. Hell, they were going to die soon so what did it matter if some enlightening things came out in the last few minutes?

Seto paused patting Jou's back as he felt him nuzzle his neck, mewling slightly. A slight tinge of pink crept unbidden into his cheeks.

_Oh come off it…you always liked the mutt._ A voice sneered in his head.

_Of course I _like_ him…_ Seto defended himself automatically.

_…I meant _like _like…_

_I don't-_

_I mean calling him a puppy? That's so… disgustingly symptomatic of a crush… You always meant it as a nickname… it's so sappy…it makes my skin crawl._

_Shut up! That's not true!_ Seto shouted mentally at his mind's alter ego. Though he had to admit the whole reason that he started to call Katsuya a puppy was because of the uncanny way that the other teen could just look at him and see past his shield as if he could sense his discomfort in a situation. He used to own a small dog that always knew when something was wrong, and did the best it could to cheer him up…

Seto frowned. Of course the only difference between Katsuya and his beloved pet was that Jou would always work on increasing that discomfort… Seto snorted, his hands coming to a stop, arms cradling the topic of discussion.

_Why am I even arguing with you? You're… me. And I'm……you._

_…Your point?_

Seto sighed and rested his head against the blonde's, inhaling the apple scent. He gave up; if he continued this argument he was going to have give the aggravating voice a name.

_So what if I like the pup a little? It's not like anything's going to happen… _

Seto paused and then thought firmly. _Not that I would _want_ anything to happen between us…_

A large thump above his head brought him back to the gruesome reality they were stuck in. There had to be a light switch somewhere in this dark hole…after all whoever lived here or came here to do whatever couldn't have relied on candles… at least that's what Seto hoped… It would be great if the lights didn't rely on the same generator as the rest of the school did…or at least had a backup.

He stood up, cradling Jounouchi in his arms with a heavy sigh when the blonde refused to let go of him or stand on his own. Kaiba resisted the urge to kiss Jou on the nose when said teen's arms went from around the middle of his chest to wrap tightly around his neck, once again cutting off a major percentage of his air supply.

Heh…what a great time to be carrying your swooning bride… 

Seto winced as the still unnamed voice came slamming back into his mind. It was right though; he'd carried Jou enough and it was time to put some distance between him. He'd carry his sickening crush to the grave and then burn it in hell or…heaven depending on where he ended up. He had no intention of losing the mind game his mind was playing on him, much less admitting any weaknesses of his character- to him, having a crush was the same as losing a duel. He smiled lopsidedly, a duel of your mind against…intruding soon to be named voices.

Katsuya yelped in a mixture of surprise and pain when his rear end met the hard ground, jarring his nerves.

"Get up." Seto's voice was cold.

Jounouchi looked up at the towering CEO, hurt by Seto's icy tone. Biting his lip he made to get up off the floor when a large chunk of cement fell from the heavy trapdoor above, dislodged by the rapid pounding of the she-demons, hitting him squarely on the forehead.

TBC

**Yue**: ; erm…so how was the chapter…? It was originally going to be longer…but then it would have been….way too long ; So part of it is going to be in the next chappie… again…sorry for the wait

**Naoki**: I'm sexy…u should draw me more…'cus I'm sexy ya know?

**Yue**: …… please review! Any sort of comment is accepted and appreciated!

**Naoki**: -pouts- ya ain't listening, koibito. We just got married! Show me some affection!!!

**Yue**: -twitches and kisses his forehead- Ja minna!


	6. How Doth Thy Ass Fare?

LoCK DowN 

By Yue Lian

Standard Disclaimers apply: All YGO characters belong to Takahashi-sama.

Warnings/Pairings: Yaoi, Slash, Shounen ai…all the words that mean guy/guy…

S/J, Y/YY, M/YM, B/R…

A/N:

YL: -bows- thank you for being so patient with the slow progress of this story… right now…I'm shamelessly stalling for time…

Naoki: the reviews were wonderful!

YL: yup! Once again, sorry for the wait and please enjoy this next chapter!

Naoki: ……………

YL: ?

Naoki: Aren't you going to mention how sexy I look today? ;

YL: … 9.9;; very sexy, koi…

Naoki: -beams- Please review, minna-sama!

Thank you ppls for reviewing! I love you guys!

**Se Kou Ki-** -smiles and hands a tissue over- lol, jou always seems to be the one to suffer, huh? I have no idea why I have this urge to do this to him. 9.9;;

**pisces071- **lol, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the B/R part…there aren't enough fanfics out there starring them…lol, Kaiba can be an ass at times…but I think he's just a softie inside n.n;

**Shadows of the Dead-** -glares at oneesan- How dare you say that Ryou being dominant is scary!!!!! Grrrrrrr…lol, jk! It was just interesting to write ; …also…stop siding with Naoki!!! Ur **my** sister! He's just ur brother in lawish person…-sobs-

**Love Shine Megumi-** Kyaaaahh! –glomps love shine- u sent me the lyrics!!!! Thankies sooooo much!!!!! I promise I'll use the lyrics somehow!!! Er…sorry for the wait…;;;;;;;

**Purple-dragon-123-** well, let's just say that a character death can happen in a humor/romance story!!! thanks for reviewing…

**SnowIce-** -waves- helwooo!!! Thanx fo reviewing! Jou'll be fine…after awhile… Nyahahahaha!- coughs- erm…yeah

**Chaotic Demon-** ;;;;;;;;;

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin-** Yayayay! I managed to spread my paranoid-ness around! –dances around her- I swear pictures come alive though –nods- Anyways…I assume you're pro-slytherin? –smiles angelically- I'm thinking of writing in that category…Harry/Draco slash though…I'll get around to posting some…

**ChibiSmiles-** awwww.. –pinches chibismiles cheeks- I luv ur name! Thankies sooo much for adding me on YIM… erm…tho' I don't know your screenname…T.T Anyways..u shouldn't review like that…it just increased my ego by a ton

**Mandapandabug-** ur so sweet! –glomps her- Yeah…srry, there'll be more S/J action in the next chapter…this one is just a lead up to it??? –cowers in a corner- I'm sowwwyyy!!!!!!! But I promise I'll update sooner…since I'm in school and all now! I really hope you keep reading this ; Hey, thanx for the offer ideas…so… do you have any idea on how this should end? Don't give me too much detail…just a scene…Thank you soooooo much for this!!

**Kalu-chan78-** hey, hey! Glad u loved the pairings…they're all my faves too! R/R!!

**Okami666-** Reya-chan??? –stares- Reya!!!!! Lol, ur giving me a big head!!! ; Thank you sooooo much! I feel more than loved! –starts to float off- lol, sorry for the wait and please keep reading this!!!

Naoki:thanks for noticing that I married this bitch too…

Yue: -whacks Naoki- watch ur language… Thank you for reviewing!!!!

**Evil Chibi Malik-** -squirms away from poking fingers- aheheheh…; sorry for the long……wait? Lol, I absolutely love your reviews! They're sooooo kawaii!!! –huggles chibi malik- yo sooooo cute…XP go enjoy this chapter…I'll update faster I promise!!!

**Amonae-** yayayay!!! Someone who agrees that Ryou **can** be semi-dominant in his relationship with Baku-chan!!! grins- lol, again…sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter…

**Joey baby-** -grins sheepishly- yeah…Kaiba can be a jerk…but a lovable one right??? ….Right?

**Katsuya Jounouchi-** lol, a restraining order huh? I'm soooo sorry for the update wait! –goes onto a guilt trip for the millionth time- damn…the guilt that I feel every time I read this review .__

**Blood Moon-** -blinks- u really enjoyed it!!!!!!!!????? I love you!!! –huggles Moon- yayayay!!!! Please review and I hope you …enjoy this chapter too!

**Kumori Sakusha-** - runs to a corner and cries- I **am** demented!!! Lol, thankies for reviewing…ur soooo faithful in reviewing this fanficition! –goes and cries in a corner- I'm undeserving of such love T.T….though some would say the love isn't for me but the story I spew out… . ;;; lol, S/J in the next chapter…and I'll try to update in the next month! 

**Killian-** lol, I wonder when Kaiba will actually consider listening to his voice? Or…er…himself ;;; This ff is getting soooo confusing…even tho' I'm the one who's writing it…:

Chapter Six: How doth thy ass fare? 

Marik sneered at the cowering girl in front of him, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"You incompetent bitch- you expect me to believe that the pharaoh is in there?" Disbelief dripped thickly over his words as he pointed to the closed doors of the darkened library. "Now, tell me girlie… what exactly is Yami the Great Pharaoh doing in a dark, enclosed space with nothing but books around?"

Anzu glared at him before sniffing loudly and turned her head.

Marik fumed at the girl's rudeness and was about to slap her when a sly grin slid onto his face as he saw a better way to torment her.

"Ah…I see. So the pharaoh's bitch is in there too, then… Tell me, Anzu… How fares Yugi these days? Does he complain of tiredness? No? How about, soreness of the ass… or maybe his wrists is constantly chafed? Lips chapped?"

Anzu narrowed her eyes. So what if Yugi did complain about these things? It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with being tired and having a sore ass. After all, whenever he complained he always shot Yami a smile before the former pharaoh would walk over and hug Yugi… of course in a brotherly way only…

Though she did recall a couple of times when she thought she saw Yami pinch Yugi's ass…but, it really was just the light playing tricks on her…

Though the way he had asked Yugi in the morning, "How doth thy ass fare?" was more than a little… irritating… and suspicious.

Anzu furrowed her eyebrows; she couldn't help but feel a little jealous… when that happened. First, the chick with the bondage fetish remarks upon this and now, Marik too, what the hell were they trying to say?

"What are you trying to imply, Marik?" She snarled.

Marik smiled, his violet eyes lighting up in delight as he saw the blatant jealousy on Anzu's face. He bent slightly forward and whispered softly into her ear, "Oh, I think you know what I'm implying… don't you think Yugi and Yami are a little too close for…'brothers'? They might be doing a little of thiiiis and a little of thaaat in the library." Marik grinned as he saw the girl's face pale. "And then a little something else too!"

"Stop it!" Anzu jerked away from the now smirking blonde, refusing to believe what he was implying. Yami was hers. Yami loved her… What he was saying was all a lie…

"Oh, but Yam-" Marik's voice was cut off abruptly as Anzu's hand flew forward quickly, connecting solidly with his cheek.

The girl blinked, her hand still against his cheek as she realized what she'd done. "Oh, gods…"

Marik flung her hand away from him as he rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Oh…the gods won't help you now…"

He glowered at her when she had the impudence to lift her head and tell him stoutly where to shove it. Just as he was about to unsheathe his dagger and carve himself some nice designs in Anzu's face, a sharp giggle cut through the air- startling both aggressor and victim.

Marik glared at his cackling Yami and loosened his hold on his dagger, much to Anzu's relief. "Malik, what the hell are you doing?"

Malik giggled and started to reply.

Marik frowned. Amidst the constant giggling and gibberish he could only make out a few words. Those words being: stupid mutt; high priest; pretty angels; blood, blood, blood; -insert giggle- poooosh! –cackles- Down the bitch goes! –more manic laughter- Nooo! The poor master! –some more laughter- alllll alooooone. Neheheheheh!!

Now, somehow with the genius of Marik's mind and their mind link's ability to send pictures to each other, Marik figured out all that his yami was trying to say.

"You made those beauties?!"

Malik nodded, not bothering to cut back on his laughter.

"And you say the mutt and high priest has turned into bitch and master?"

Again, laughter and nods.

"I see… Get the she-demons out here…"

Malik's laughter broke off and he shook his head firmly.

"Nooo. My pretties!"

Marik glared at his Yami and planted his hands on his hips. "Get them out here! I need them to torture Anzu!"

Malik shook his head adamantly.

"Malik if you don't…" Marik's yami paused and looked over at his hikari to see what kind of punishment his lighter half would deal out.

"You won't get any sex for a whole week!" Marik finished dramatically.

Malik glared at him.

"I won't let you watch me either…"

Malik's mouth dropped open.

"In fact, I'll hide your precious scented hand lotion too."

As soon as Marik had finished that sentence, the library door's shattered into sharp fragments as the 'beauties' rushed out, slick with dark liquid.

Marik smiled at his yami. "Awwww…thank you Mali… You're such a cutie"

Malik rolled his eyes and sat on the ground to watch what his hikari was going to do with his creations.

Marik's eyes took in the blood soaked robes, dripping the crimson fluid onto the white concrete ground; the pitchforks with pieces of cloth attached to the sharp spikes…that looked extremely similar to Jou's clothing; and finally the long, slightly tinted red hair that accented their angelic faces beautifully.

"Perfect."

Smiling at the frozen girl beside him he gestured towards the angels.

"Anzu, meet your new…_playmates._"

There are always lessons to be learned when a thing of misfortune happens upon a person.

However, as Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba corps stood in the dark room, staring uncomprehendingly at the crumpled form before him, he couldn't see what was to be learned. Nothing made sense. No century old adage popped into his mind and even his alter ego's voice was strangely missing. All he saw was the obvious hurt in the blonde's eyes quickly followed by a blink of surprise as a concrete block dropped from the ceiling above to connect solidly with the back of Katsuya's head.

He saw what he should have, could have done. He should have tried to do something, he could have… and now- Jounouchi lied on the cold cement, still as a rock… still as if…

Seto started as another loose piece of rubble dropped from above into the extreme vicinity of Jounouchi. Snapping out of his numb state he dashed forward, scooping the limp body into his arms and inched cautiously away from the trap door. Kaiba felt a heavy weight drop into his stomach as he felt the back of Jou's head. It was slick with a liquid of sorts and he only knew one liquid that had a coppery smell…

Kaiba widened his eyes and searched his surroundings for something to stop the flow of blood. It was no use- without any lighting whatsoever; it was impossible to see anything.

It was impossible to know the extent of Jounouchi's injury…

The extent… What if he's…dead? 

Kaiba felt the blood in his face drain out as cold dread gripped his heart. This time there was no ridicule in the voice's tone…only quiet concern. Which drove the seriousness of the situation home.

Panic spread through him and he pushed the disturbing thought away. Jounouchi Katsuya was an idiot and had an extremely thick and hard head.

Jou was fine.

After all, Seto would not allow his last interaction with the mutt to end this way.

Shifting Jou slightly, Seto began to search for a light switch with determination. It can't end this way… so, it won't.

TBC

A/N: HEY! A ROMANCE/HUMOR FIC CAN HAVE A CHARACTER DEATH….XP

YL: LOL! JK! I could never do that to…my dear, idiot Jounouchi… ;

Naoki:……-.-x I'm your dear… and sexy…

YL: -smiles sheepishly and hugs Naoki- Of course, sexy…

Naoki: -pouts- Review please!

YL: So…what he said only with 'purty please' .

A/N2:: I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SEXUALLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES BETWEEN SETO AND JOU OR YOU GUYS CAN TRACK ME DOWN IN CALI, US AND POKE ME WITH A SPORK FOR ETERNITY OR KILL ME… WHATEVER WORKS FOR YOU…;


	7. Can you ride an ass?

LoCK DowN 

By Yue Lian

Standard Disclaimers Apply: all YGO sexy bishies belong to da gr8 Takahashi-sama of the high above…

Warnings/Pairings: I think we all know that this is a yaoi piece…and the pairings are SetoJou and the rest is yamihikari…

A/N:::: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hit 100 reviews!!!! I'm **over** 100!!! –squeals until turns blue- I feel soooooo unbelievably loved right now. –starts crying helplessly…killing dozens of trees as a tissue pile grows…-

Gaaaaah!!!! –starts twirling around- ahem… intelligent speech time! My stupid big bro came back again… -.-x so…

I'll keep writing this in my beloved school library

Yup, I'm transferring all my yaoi related files be it pic or fic to my school account XP lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

I LOVE U GUYS!!!!!!!!

. Yue

Thank you ppls for reviewing!!!!

**Dursilla Bloom Wheeler-**please don't cry!!! –hands her a tissue- I'm so sorry for the wait…T.T gomen nasai… I'm so sorry… lol, thank you for reviewing!

**Crowkeeper990-** Hey! –pouts- you insulted sporks!!! Rah!!! –shrinks back as CK990 waves a scythe threateningly-. Lol, thank you so much for the extra push by emailing me! –huggles- Hah! I'm showing the signs of life!!! Lol, please enjoy this chapter!

**Flame Swordswoman-** nice name!; lemme guess…a Jou fan? Lol, I'm so glad you found my fic! Please continue to read this and review!

**Sakia Ishida-** lol, kawaii!!! Thank you! Please continue to read and enjoy this! ……wanna review when you're done reading this…pwease???

**Miki-**Nyahahahahahah! Lo, and behold another update nee-sama! I don't care how bad the writer's block is- break it and get your ass moving on BLF. DoLL ChIlD must live!!! LIVE!!!! –ahem- hee… but you'll have lots to critique in this chapter… Review! or I'll kill all the R/B-ness around me… -evil laughter-

**Jen-** Thank you! A SJ fan! –glomps- -beams- I can't believe it! You called me a genius! –starts getting emotional- lol, I'm so glad my fanfic was able to influence you to the point of not letting cleaning a simple bathroom be the same. –Yue is very proud of self-

**DarkKrstal-** lol, I should just add the lyrics of that song into this fanfic, huh? –smirks at a sweating Seto- -stares at DK- Do I know you? How do you know about my fear of squirrels? – starts shuddering- Please enjoy and review!!!

**Meluvyugi- **lol, you got the basic idea about this story down… I'm so proud! Here's an update- please enjoy and review!!!!

**Crazy-lil-nae-nae-** lol, I luv your name and I'm so happy you love this story- please enjoy and review…and hopefully continue to love this story

**Katsuya Jounouchi-** -shrinks away and cowers in a corner- meep! Sexually suggestive themes…no longer……appeals to you…? NOOOOO!!! My life is going to be over soon! Please don't kill me!!!! Lol, here's an update and please enjoy this chapter… and review? ;;;

**X-mas Girl-** aheheheh! Kill Jou? Heheh… I' d never do something as sadistic…nyahahahahah!!! –ahem- I mean isn't there so much other things that I can do? Lol, please enjoy this chapter and review 'kay?

**Kalu-Chan78-** I'm sorry for the complications! –huggles- at least you still love this fanfic right? Right???? Lol, sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!

**Ultimate-**lol, thank you for the review. Hope you're still reading this! And enjoying it!!! ….hopefully thinking about reviewing this chapter too ;;

**Ookami666-** lol, you didn't even give me time to go to your funeral and then you come popping back up alive… lol, JK! –smacks Naoki- YL: Don't treat reviewers like that! Nao: …-.-x hmph. Lol, I'm glad you like this Reya-chan! –huggles- please enjoy this chapter's screwed upness ;

**Evil Chibi Malik-** I already mentioned how much I love your reviews right? Lol, anyways- I'm glad you liked the title!!! And lo and behold- is that the word ass in the title once again? –sigh- I'm slowly but surely going crazy in by tiny cramped world…; Lol, thankies for reviewing! –hands a cookie over- please enjoy this chapter!

**Marikandcloe-** thank you! My next fics after I'm done with this…which is in the far…far…future shall be ryou and bakuraness Anzu shall suffer!! Nyahahahah! –ahem- lol, anyways say hi to Ryou for me 'kay? Enjoy and review!!!

**DemonSurfer-** nice name! lol, sorry for the slowness of the updates and the slowness of the mushy SJ action ; lol, I have weird ideas… heheheheheh… lol, please keep on enjoying and reviewing!! Sorry for the long wait!!!

**Amonae—**twitches- I'm SORRY!!!! R/B ness in the next chapter though 'kay? Ahhhh… -dies- I'm so sorry for the wait… u must hate me now u.u;;; But please enjoy this chapter!!

**Sei Kou Ki-** er… and here's the long awaited update! Lol, -huggles- thank you for reading this fic and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy this!

**Kaida Black-** um… THANKIES!!!! hopefully this chapter is longer ne? lol, and once again srry for the long wait… it didn't come sooner u. Please enjoy!

**ChibiSmiles-**heee!!! I'm back and alive!!! Nyahahahah!!! Lol, so sorry for the wait you had to …er…wait ;;; I'm so happy ppl love this fic! And you're still loving it! Er…hopefully you'll still love this after this chapter! Dun worry I'd never do that to Jou…- cackles- promise!

**Animestargirl-** er…I'm so happy you enjoyed the bathroom scene! It was my personal fave scene after the part where I constantly described the demented angels. Lol, Yami and Yugi … they're having their fun right? Enjoy and review pwease!

**Chaotic Demon-** hello again! You keep reviewing! I luv yas!!!!! –glomps- lol, I'll make Anzu suffer…dunno if I'll kill her…tho it's extremely tempting ;

**SnowIce**- ack! The spork ist cometh!!! Lol, glad ur an Anzu hater ; lol, here's an update so enjoy and review 'kay?

**Kumori Sakusha-** lol, -beams in happiness and glomps Kumori- -sniffle- I'm so happy you like this story!!! Please enjoy this chapter!!! –hands over a cookie-

**Macduff's Mistress-** thank you! I hope you're still enjoying this story! Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think 'k? –huggles-

THANK YOU ALL! Special thanks to crowkeeper990 for personally e-mailing me to get my butt in motion! ENJOY! XP

Chapter Seven: Can You Ride an Ass? 

Jounouchi Katsuya was in a happy place… a place with flowers and laughter, a place where one floated in nirvana… a place that had extremely blinding light.

In fact… the place looked like… heaven! He felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around to see whom it was, after all a person in a place like this had to have a pretty mug like his.

What his eyes met proved his theory. A slender woman with long flowing hair garbed in the simple white habiliments that angels would wear gazed at him with clear blue eyes.

Jou smiled shyly at her, wondering who she was and if he could somehow score her number…

Smiling back at the blonde, the woman allowed her hair to fall in front of her face slightly and started to sashay off into the distance, stopping ever so often to look back until Jou realized that she wanted him to follow her.

Hardly believing the luck he had he smoothed his hair back and sauntered after the lithe form in front of him, unable to resist the alluring aura she seemed to exude from her very pores.

_Oh… yeah. I got da devil's luck._

Jounouchi frowned. The devil's luck… Something nipped at his nerves in the back of his brain… nipped much like a starving dog at the last piece of meat going into it's owners mouth…

Devil… a drop of liquid, a coppery stench.

His eyes widened as he watched the beautiful form come to an abrupt stop in front of him. Something was wrong…

Arching her back she sneered at him, showing lengthening teeth, as leathery wings exploded from her back, a pointed tail sliding out smoothly from beneath the robes.

Frozen Jou watched as the woman tilted her head to stare at him, the beautiful face distorted by the grimace, cerulean eyes oozing into yellow glowing orbs. Scarlet spots began to appear on the white robes, spreading through the fabric as if it had just settled onto a liquid and was slowly soaking it up, welcoming the dark red liquid as one welcomes sin.

Struggling to move from his position, he watched with growing horror as the bloody woman advanced. Leaning towards the frozen boy it snarled happily- Jou noticed with detached disgust the odor it emitted- a mix of rust and bile. Smiling hungrily at him the demon leaned in for the first, juicy bite of Jou's tender flesh… such flesh that only comes once in a life time and for surpasses the bliss that nirvana could ever bring…

Jou screamed as pain exploded in his shoulder and-

All was blurring…

Seto looked down at the limp form in his hands again, feeling panic rise up in him for the hundredth time that day. Leaning against a wall for support, he shifted Jou's position in his lap. His arms were getting sore and still- there was no light switch.

Inching cautiously to his left, he kept his left hand out in front of him, his right preoccupied with the task of towing the unconscious mutt.

Yes …… mutt…

Muttering darkly to himself, Kaiba made his way along the wall, occasionally yelping in surprise as his hands came in contact with randomly placed cobwebs and slime, each time thinking that a new threat was charging out of the dark at him.

He felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise and the room seemed to tilt dizzily.

It got like this a lot when-

Something was staring at him…

Seto froze and tilted his head slightly, holding his breath and strained his ears for a telltale sound. Something was watching his every move…

There was nothing…

Something just waiting…

Kaiba jumped as he heard a quiet drip to his right, his breath rushing out in a ragged wheeze.

Waiting to …

_Is scaring yourself a hobby?_

Seto scowled. The dry voice was a welcome distraction albeit the fact that it had nothing to offer but sarcasm. Brushing off his fear he continued to advance forward blindly, blaming his heightened paranoia on the current shape occupying his arms and the constant yammering of bloodthirsty demons above…

The brunette once again stopped walking and realized that it had been oddly quiet for the last few minutes. He suddenly realized that it had been a while since he had heard the eerie screeches of the she-demons… perhaps they had found a better way to get to them…? Through the floor or an air vent?

Seto swore loudly and jerked his hand back as it came in contact with something cold.

Reaching out slowly again he tentatively felt for the object again, his heart threatening to rip itself out of his chest. After touching it for a few seconds and sure that it wasn't alive or about to take his soul, he traced the contours of the object in question and came to the conclusion that it was indeed a sort of switch.

Deciding to take his chances and silently hoping that the switch was not one for a bomb's detonation he flipped it.

Holding his breath he cocked his head listening attentively once again. This time a soft hum reached his ears. _Hn… I'm still here…_

A dim light flickered on.

Seto blinked at the sudden onslaught of light and quickly covered his eyes as a sharp stab of pain crashed into his skull. That's it… he was stocking up on Aspirin and whatever other painkillers there were once he got out of the hellhole…

_With your puppy_ , the voice helpfully reminded him.

_With or without the stupid mutt, _Seto corrected, opening his eyes slightly to survey the poorly illuminated space they had been occupying for the last twenty minutes or so.

A primitive looking room around twenty by forty feet met his eyes with a lone, flickering old-fashioned light bulb hang nakedly above the small space, its light casting jagged shadows from the randomly piled boxes that seemed to co-occupy the room with them.

Seto realized with exasperation that his eyes, having adjusted to the light had ten feet visibility. Nevertheless, compared to the one-foot visibility they had before it was a major improvement. The brunette dragged the limp, corpse-like bundle directly underneath the light bulb that was flickering adamantly as if determined not to die out on the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Cradling Jou's head he sat down on the dusty floor and brushed the strands of hair away from the blonde's face. Sighing with relief as he realized that Jounouchi's head wound had started to coagulate he slumped forward pressing his forehead against Jou's chest.

There were only two problems left on his mind now… How to wake the mutt… and where the hell did the she-demons go…?

Anzu licked her lips nervously and tried to get up from her position on the cold, courtyard stones… however, her legs seemed to have other ideas…like twitching nervously… in fact they seemed to be made of jelly at the moment.

Her blue eyes darted towards Marik who grinned back sadistically.

What the hell was going on around here?

She knew though. Somehow a part of her just knew what was going to happen next to her. After all her was the scenario: some damned bloody angels crash out the library doors and windows, obedient only to a demented psychopath that had seconds ago muttered something about them being _her_ new playmates.

PLAYMATES??

Anzu watched helplessly as the forms advanced towards her. Where the hell was Yami?

"Mmmmmm."

"Mmmhnn…"

"Y-Yami!"

"Nn… What…Yugi?"

The girl pressed against the cupboard and strained to see what was going on in the small space.

"N-ehn!"

She strained her eyes, willing them to be suddenly granted with the ability to pierce through darkness. Hell, if she could only have one wish granted her whole damn life this was it. This was THE wish.

"Mnn… T-that feels…g-goood!"

"Dammit!" Drawing back her hair from her face, she glanced around, willing a sharp object to materialize out of the air. Two people were going to suffer a lot of pain today- pain with no pleasure whatsoever- nobody broke their word with her lightly.

They had promised to take the video camera in with them!

Seto licked his lips and glanced down nervously at the object lying across his lap. Breathing deeply he raised a hand in the air and slapped it sharply.

_It? IT?!!!!!_

Seto mentally corrected his mistake and looked at the still immobile _boy_ in his lap. He had tried all sorts of things to wake him up but to no avail. As he sat staring off into space a weird piece of knowledge floated through his mind.

He considered it for a while before shrugging nonchalantly. Who the hell would care?

Thus decided he gripped Jou's shoulders firmly and began to shake the boy rapidly…

Jou fought back against the blue-eyed witch fiercely. Jounouchi Katsuya was not about to be some half-assed demon's dinner… However, as fate had it be he lost to the darkness, no longer seeing what he was trying to fight.

Seto blinked in surprise as he heard a low grunt come from the thing in his lap. Peering down cautiously, he breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes met a pair of brown blurry eyes.

"You stupid ass, why couldn't you have died on your own?"

"Stupid…ass?" Seto blinked. This wasn't the answer that he'd have expected from the usually hot-tempered blonde. A feeling of unease settled over him once more.

"Stupid ass-"

"Ass! That's such an interesting word!" Jounouch interrupted his voice high in childish excitement as he bolted upright.

Seto blinked, not sure what Jou meant… but then, the mental patient was always right, "It is, isn't it…?"

Jou beamed up at the brunette, oblivious to the small trickle of blood dripping down his cheek from the reopened head wound. "It is! I mean 'ass' in da dictionary is a donkey! So where did people get the idea of referring ta their ass as an ass?"

Seto shrugged, not quite following where this was going and answered flatly. "I have no idea…" A feeling of dread gripped his heart- Jounouchi was insane… and he was alone with a psychotic blonde that had an obsession with a word. And of all the words it was 'ass'. Suddenly he remembered something that the blonde had said to him.

(flashback)

The boy stood in front of the other boy proudly and jabbed an accusing finger at him. "What goes around comes around Kaiba- and when your time comes I'll be there."

Seto moaned and covered his face. So bad karma- but did the cause of his pain have to be-

"Well, you obviously ride an ass… but can you ride an _ass_?" Katsuya's voice cut into the brunette's mental despair.

Seto chocked.

Jounouchi mistook the brunette's surprise as a response that bid him to further explain his question.

"You know, you _ride _a donkey which is an ass, but can you ride a butt which is also an ass?"

Seto flushed and turned away refusing to reply to the question, hoping that the blonde didn't expect him to respond. Summoning up all his self-control, he prodded gently at the body lying between his legs.

"What?"

"Get off."

"No."

"Shut up then…"

"…………………so- about that word, ass…"

"Get. Off. Now."

"No." Jounouchi pouted and nudged the brunette slightly with his closed fist. There was something enclosed in it… However, certain that it wasn't a sharp object Seto once again prodded at the boy, this time a little rougher than before.

"Get-"

"NOOOOO!"

Seto slumped his shoulders in defeat. The time was going by slowly and he now had to keep himself from thinking about how a person could 'ride an _ass._'

"So- how does a person ride an ass?"

Seto flung himself against the concrete floor, leaving the affected boy to sit on his stomach. His head hit the cold, dusty concrete sharply and he welcomed the pain. He was going to go insane… soon…

TBC

Yue ;;

Yue: So…fast update, huh? ;

Naoki: …-.-;;; don't blame me

Yue: You're the damn muse! You were supposed to inspire me!!!

Naoki: Oh… that… did I mention that, that wears off once we're married…

Yue: ……… WHAT????!!!!!!!!

Naoki: …n.nu

Yue: I. Want. A……Divorce.

Naoki: T.T

Please review minna-sama


End file.
